Um anjo entre vampiros TRADUÇÃO
by alluada malfoy
Summary: Essa é uma TRADUÇÂO AUTORIZADA! O que aconteceria se Harry Potter fosse criado por vampiros, precisamente por Lestat de Lioncurt...? Leiam para descobrir.
1. Meu anjo

**_Notas:_** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem um Roliwing JK, eu só me divirto com eles.

**_Notas 2: _**Essa fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** uma historia original pertence um **_Utena Puchico_** que gentilmente me sua autorização para traduzi-la. A historia original encontra-se no site **_Slasheaven_** caso alguém queria ler o original.

**_Notas 3: _**Contem limão, mpreg entre outras coisas. Enfim, se você não gosta tem uma infinidade de outros textos pra ler.

**_4 Notas: _**E, como não podia deixar de dizer, um betagem ficou por conta da Gika Black.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Meu anjo.**

Caminhava emburrado, nem sequer sabia aonde se encontrava. Bom ... na realidade sim, sabia que estava em Londres, mas não sabia exatamente onde. A verdade é que esse grotesco era lugar, todas iguais casas e jardins bem arrumados Asquerosamente e uma tranqüilidade que lhe ofuscava. Vivendo com _"Quem"_ vivia e _"Como vivia"_, A tranqüilidade era pouco comum entre eles.

Não Deveria estar tão zangado depois de tudo. As brigas com seu amante eram muito comuns, mas especialmente hoje, não tinha vontade nem de estar a dois metros de distancia de Lestat. Então se foi o mais longe que pode ... para o bairro de ... Privet Drive, disso ele se lembrava. Bufou com raiva e sentou em um dos bancos desse parque pequeno. Olhou para o céu, era uma noite linda e enluarada. Talvez devesse ir beber um trago e se unir uma Celebração desses estranhos seres eram os magos que ... que já estavam em festa por que o temido Lord Voldemort havia Sido derrotado. Alegrava-se por esse fato, esse homem era muito cansativo e estava matando suas fontes de alimentação.

Suspirou e mexeu em seus cabelos negros. Cruzou os braços e esperou uns instantes até que sua raiva passasse, não era muito comum vê-lo com raiva, mas é que Lestat tinha passado dos limites ... lhe jogar na cara o que aconteceu com Claudia, pois sabia que estava perdendo a discussão, foi um golpe baixo. Voltou a grunhir com mais raiva ainda.

Estava pensando em uma doce vingança contra o loiro quando um choro de bebê o distraiu de seus planos maquiavélicos.

**_* Momentos antes ...*_**

Os Dursley se caracterizavam por viver de acordo com as normas da classe social qual pertenciam, nada perturbava sua pequena bolha da correta maneira de viver. Para o resto do enguias bairro eram os melhores quando se Tratava de etiqueta inglesa. Nunca estiveram na boca de ninguém para ser Criticados por alguma falta e também esses não provocam comentários.

Então, quando nessa noite de Dia das Bruxas, Vernon Dursley saiu de sua casa para guarda seu carro na garagem, surpreendeu-se ao ver um pequeno cesto um seus pés. Sua surpresa aumentou quando viu o que estava dentro dele. Era nada menos que seu ... Sobrinho. O filho desses anormais parentes de sua esposa. A única mancha em sua prestigiada e correta família.

Não pensou duas vezes, pegou o cesto e saiu às escondidas da casa. Rogando para que nem Petúnia nem nenhum de seus vizinhos o vissem, chegou até o pequeno parque de Privet Drive. Não sentiu pena nem remorsos ao deixar um bebê de apenas um ano e três meses nesse lugar, ele nem se importou em tentar saber o porquê ele estava ali (tinha ignorado o bilhete que estava dentro do cesto). Só lhe interessava Manter sua paz imperturbável. Sorriu satisfeito quando encontrou um matagal alto que escondia perfeitamente uma cesta e voltou para sua casa. Em seguida se esqueceu do problema, esse menino anormal não era seu problema e não tinha por que ficar cuidando dele, seja o que for que tenha acontecido seus pais com.

**_* Tempo atual ...*_**

Piscou aguçando seus sentidos incrementados. O Pranto era de um bebê que pedia atenção. Olhou ao redor, não havia nenhuma casa próximo dali, então o choro não poderia ser de alguma delas, pois este parece vir de dentro do parque. Sem duvidar nem mais um segundo levantou-se do banco e caminhou na direção do som. Chegou bem alto até o matagal e procurou dele no meio. Ali viu um cesto, o choro do bebê vinha dali.

Seu coração se Encolheu quando pode ver o que uma manta azul estava cobrindo. Era um pequeno menino de não mais de dois anos, seu rostinho estava completamente empapado pelas lágrimas e Chupava seu dedo com ímpeto. Tinha fome e sem dúvidas estava sujo, pelo cheiro que saia dele.

- Tão pequeninho ... - Lábios murmurou com um sorriso bobo em seus. Se agachou para pegá-lo nos braços.

E Loius Pointe du Lac soube que estava perdido em nenhum momento que o pequeno fez um biquinho e escondeu seu rostinho no peito forte do moreno, agradecendo sua atenção.

- O que vou fazer com você pequeno?

Com o pequeno bebê nos braços mordeu seu lábio inferior, era óbvio que não podia deixa-lo ali a sua própria sorte. _"Não, claro que não"_. Mas também não podia levá-lo para sua casa, sabendo muito bem que um humano não seria bem recebido entre as enguias, muito menos se era um bebê.

- Mas não posso te deixar sozinho.

Olhou o cesto e remexeu entre as roupas, suspirou quando encontrou o bilhete. O leu com avidez e seus olhos se arregalaram ao era quem comprovar esse bebe que tinha em seus braços.

- Harry Potter ...

Antes de chegar a esse sórdido bairro escutou o que os magos aclamavam aos quatros ventos. Que Harry Potter havia derrotado o Senhor Tenebroso, que agora era chamado de o menino-que-Viveu e que também estava órfão. Mas ... SE O bilhete era dirigido a seus parentes. Por que o menino estava nesse parque? Por acaso ... Não seria isso muito cruel. Ninguém poderia se desfazer de um bebê tão pequeno e abandoná-lo um sua sorte nesse lugar. Eram seus parentes!

Olfateou o bebê que estava começando a dormir em seus braços e um odor pode perceber. Era de um humano comum, um Trouxa ... Mas isso não dizia nada. Fazendo algo que certamente iria se arrepender No futuro, agarrou o cesto e caminhou decidido até Privet Drive número 4.

Um homem muito gordo e recebeu o seu rosto empalideceu quando percebeu o bebê nos braços do moreno.

- Esse moleque não é nada nosso - Vernon grunhiu - Deixe-o onde o encontrou ou entregue-o ao orfanato. Não volte a trazê-lo aqui - e fechou a porta na cara do Vampiro.

A indignação de Luís cresceu junto com sua ira e Tornou a tocar um campanhinha. Uma firme decisão estava em seus pensamentos. O homem gordo voltou a abrir com seu rosto transfigurado pela raiva.

- Eu ficarei com ele - sibilou - Mas antes ... - Conectou seus verdes olhos com os olhos do homem até que o fez entrar em transe - Esquecerás esta reunião e que me conheceu ou um Harry Potter.

Satisfeito com o assentimento do homem robusto, sorriu e caminhou rua acima. Se ia cometer a loucura de ficar com esse bebê teria que comprar muitas coisas.

* * *

Entrou em uma farmácia Grande e procurou tudo o que ia precisar.

- Esta mamadeira de Winne-linda Pooh - sorriu sonhador ea atendente que trabalhava ali o olhou Abobada, maravilhoso esse sim era homem.

- Precisa de ajuda?

Loius um olhou sem perder o sorriso.

- Quero que me diga o preciso para cuidar do meu bebê - viu uma garota olhar com desconfiança para o bebê - Sua mãe acaba de deixa-lo comigo e não tenho nada em casa. Então tenho que comprar tudo novo.

Usou um pouco de seu poder vampírico para fazer com que uma atendente o ajudasse muitas sem fazer perguntas.

- Pode deixar que te ajudo.

Então, todas comprou Louis como NECESSÁRIAS coisas (e não tão NECESSÁRIAS) para o pequeno Harry Potter. Essa farmácia era enorme e tinha tudo o que precisava, ele pode até comprar alguma roupinha e brinquedos para o pequeno. A moça era tão amável que se ofereceu até para trocar uma fralda do bebê (algo que o vampiro prestou uma máxima atenção, pois nem fazia idéia de como se fazia isso) e até conseguiu água quente para que pudesse fazer a mamadeira do bebê.

Feliz com todas as coisas novas para seu novo ... "_Filho "_, Luís viu-se em outra encruzilhada. Como faria para entrar na Mansão com visto ser o bebê sem?

- Merda ...

* * *

Dois dias tinham passado ea Ordem de Fênix estava Frenética. Por mais que procurassem em todos os lugares possíveis, não conseguiam descobrir o paradeiro de Harry Potter.

A família Dursley Assegurado havia nenhum bebê que foi encontrado na porta de sua casa. Eels não sabiam nada e também não pareciam se interessar pelo assunto. Desde esse momento se iniciou um Frenética busca pelo menino, mas até agora não havia sinal dele.

- O que faremos Albus?

- Não sei Remus suspirou cansado - - Isto é algo inesperado, não havia rastro dele em lugar nenhum na vizinhança. O que me faz pensar que quem o levou não era um trouxa.

- Será que foi um Comensal da Morte - gemeu Minerva.

- Não ... eles não también se aproximar daquele bairro.

- Então ...? - Perguntou irritado Severo.

- Continuaremos a procurar um ... É a única coisa que podemos fazer.

**_Em outro lugar_**

Luís franziu a testa ao sentir algo úmido em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e um sorriso terno formou-se em seus lábios. O pequeno bebê estava sobre sua cara o olhando com esses belos olhos verdes esmeralda, a umidade se um desvio um pequeno fio de baba que estava pendurado em sua boquinha.

- Já acordou? - Sussurrou incorporando na cama que dividia com o pequeno. Seu caixão foi deixado de lado, pois ali não conseguia dormir com Harry. O bebê era muito inquieto para dormir num lugar tão apertado.

- Lete! - Gritou Harry sorridente.

- Ssshhh .. - Silencia em apressou-lo preocupado olhando para a porta. Ele não entedia como nesses dois dias não havia Sido descoberto. Certamente estava recebendo ajuda divina, pois sendo essa casa habitada por mais ou menos dez pessoas, era um milagre que ainda não tivesse Sido descoberto seu pequeno segredo e Travesso. Talvez se devesse ao fato que pensavam que ele ainda estava com raiva de Lestat por causa da briga última e por isso o em paz Deixaram. Quão Estavam enganados ... ele nem se lembrava da briga. Harry tomava todo seu tempo para ficar pensando nesse idiota que não merecia todo o amor que lhe dava - Leite seu Quer? - Sorriu e acariciou os cabelos negros do Bebê - Vou buscar.

Levantou-se espreguiçando seus braços e pernas. Sorriu ternamente ao ver como o pequeno Levava um dedo á boca e engatinhava procurando seu urso de pelúcia.

- Eu volto logo - murmurou antes de sair do quarto.

Andou em silêncio até chegar à cozinha e suspirou aliviado ao ver que estava vazia. Claro, sendo as enguias chupadores de sangue, esse lugar da casa sempre estava vazio. Mas Marius tinha o costume de beber café. Ele dizia que sua _Parte Humana _Sentia falta do café. Na verdade Louis não entendia, já que Supostamente Marius era um vampiro dos pés a cabeça. _"Ele DEVE estar caducando".._

Pôs água para ferver, enquanto tirava uma mamadeira do Bolsinho de sua bata junto com uma latinha de leite em pó. Quando a água FeRvEu o moreno começou a preparar uma mamadeira.

- O que está fazendo?

Ele pulou ao ouvir a voz. Estava tão concentrado que não prestou atenção que alguém se aproximava. Olhos Voltou seu rosto com terror em seus visível, mas ficou aliviado ao ver de quem se Tratava. De todos, era ela a menos que lhe podia jogar na cara se chegasse a descobrir seu segredo.

- Nada Jesse, pergunta por que? - Sorriu.

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Será que é por que você tem uma mamadeira suas mãos em? - Disse como se fosse o mais obvio do mundo.

O moreno sorriu inocentemente.

* * *

- Pelos Reis, Louis, como você conseguiu o que colocar aqui dentro sem um percebesse gente?

- Eu também gostaria de saber. Ele está aqui há dois dias.

Os Olhos da ruiva se arregalaram, enquanto via o bebê como se ajeitava melhor nos braços e de Louis Chupava sua avidez com mamadeira.

- Ele é lindo - sorriu ternamente - O que pensa fazer com ele ...?

- O que você acha ...? - Olhou nos olhos um.

- Não, Louis - COM negou a cabeça - Você não pode nem sequer pensa nisso. Você já teve essa experiência sem passado e sabe muito bem o que aconteceu. Não pode ficar com ele.

- O que aconteceu antes foi meu maior erro - murmurou - Mas não voltará acontecer um. Com Harry será tudo diferente ...

- Mas ...

- Escuta bem o que vou te dizer - suspirou - Primeiramente ... Você sabe que existem magos no mundo, não é?

A garota assentiu franzindo a testa, só então o moreno começou seu relato com. Meia hora mais tarde Jesse precisou sentar para poder digerir tudo o que seu amigo acabava de contar.

- Harry Potter ... Harry Potter ... o-menino-que-Viveu?

- Ele mesmo - sorriu tirando a mamadeira vazia da boca do menino. O moreninho bocejou e se retorceu para Louis que o pusesse no chao, engatinhou até Alcançar seus brinquedos novos.

Jesse agachou até chegar perto de Harry e levantou um pouco sua franja. Ali estava uma cicatriz em forma de raio.

- Mesmo assim, não pode ficar com ele. Ele ainda é humano ... ou pensa ...?

- Não categórico - disse - Ele vai continuar sendo humano. E, por favor, vê se me entende, estou enamorado deste anjinho e não vou me separar dele.

A garota suspirou, quando Louis cismava com algo, não havia maneira de convence-lo do contrário.

- Então eu vou te ajudar.

- Obrigado.

* * *

Incrivelmente, Harry já estava com eles vivendo um mês inteiro entre tantos vampiros sem que eles notassem sua presença. Jesse Louis e dividiam o cuidado do bebê. Louis quando tinha que passar um tempo com os outros ela cuidava do pequeno e também quando Lestat Exigia seus encontros amorosos. Embora evitasse Louis Todos os Meios transar com seu amante, pois sabia que todos pensavam que ele ainda estava esquisito. Não duvidaria que Lestat tentasse descobrir o que estava acontecendo durante o sexo, era que quando sua mente ficava mais débil. Então a lei não permanecia gelo. Ele dava uma desculpa que ainda estava com raiva por causa da última discussão, mas sabia que isso não poderia continuar por muito tempo.

Terminou de dar banho em Harry eo vestiu com seu disfarce de coelhinho. Seu bebê adorava esse pijaminha. Ficou com ele no colo até que ele adormeceu depois Decidiu descer para uma reunião do dia.

Chegou ao Salão e todos Olharam o, suas expressões Sem dúvida que mostravam Estavam cada vez mais intrigados por causa de sua atitude. Reforçou seus escudos mentais e apagou seu sorriso.

- Que bom que chegou - murmurou Lestat.

- Não encontrou com Daniel? Ele foi te buscar - disse Armand.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e deu meia volta para correr até seu quarto, sem importar-se que todos surpresos o olhassem. Mas não pode continuar Daniel o olhava com os braços cruzados ea cara fechada de cima da escada. O semblante de Louis normalmente pálido ficou ainda mais branco.

- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Marius Erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Acabo de ver algo ... _IMPORTANTE_ dormindo na cama de nosso amigo - comentou o vampiro com corpo de adolescente, terminando de descer as escadas.

- Como? - Lestat com perguntou o semblante fechado.

- É melhor você contar, Louis - disse Jesse.

Todos olhavam Louis e ela alternadamente.

- O que contar? - Perguntou tranquilamente Magharet.

- Tenho um filho ... - Soltou de uma vez, só para ver seus rostos de espanto. Isso ele fez de propósito, é claro, para depois contar sua história.

As reações foram variadas. A incredulidade ao saber que foram enganados por um mês inteiro foi a que mais abundou, mas certamente ninguém estava contente de saber que tinham um inquilino humano ... ou melhor, um mago.

- Você não pode ficar com ele ... e eu não vou mudar de idéia - disse Lestat estreitando os olhos.

- O que você não quer é que ele viva com a gente. E não pode me dizer que não tenho o direito de ficar com ele. Seu tio praticamente o jogou nos meus braços. Harry não tem mais ninguém só a mim.

- Isso não é problema seu, entrega a ele algum mago. Tenho certeza que muitos estariam felizes de Criar o-menino-que-Viveu - comentou Mário.

- Eu tornei o meu problema. E se proíbem-me de ficar com ele nessa casa ... eu vou embora.

- Você seria Capaz ...? - Armand perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim - Diretamente olhou nos olhos de Lestat - Se me obrigam a escolher eu fico com ele. Eu tenho onde viver e com o que Manter-me.

O vampiro conhecido como o Príncipe Travesso olhou zangado. Como ele se atrevia um desafia-lo dessa maneira!? E ameaçava abandoná-lo por causa de um maldito moleque!

- Posso vê-lo? - Santino perguntou se divertindo. A situação era muito engraçada. Não era muito comum ver Louis Lestat desafiar.

- Ele está dormindo agora - grunhiu.

- Não vou fazer nenhum barulho. Por favor ... - Fez um biquinho.

- Está bem, vamos.

- Eu também vou - Armand Marius e disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Lestat apertou seus lábios e levantou-se disposto um segui-los. Por muito que estivesse zangado, uma curiosidade o estava matando. Queria ver quem era esse moleque pelo qual seu amorzinho o estava trocando.

Chegaram até o quarto e um pânico instalou-se no coração de Louis ao ver que a porta estava entreaberta. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas tenebrosamente, que ao abri-la de todo, viu a cama vazia. Entrou procurou precipitadamente como um louco ante o olhar de surpresa dos outros vampiros. Definitivamente, Harry não estava e seu "Kero" de pelúcia, que era seu favorito, também não estava.

- Por que você deixou a porta aberta!? - Louis Daniel gritou fuzilando com o olhar.

- Eh ... - Ficou desconfortável ao ver a fúria Naqueles olhos verdes.

- Calma Louis. Vamos procurá-lo todos juntos. Como é o bebê? - Perguntou Armand.

- Ele é moreno de olhos verdes e está vestido de coelho ...

- Coelho ...?

- Sim, ele ...

- Por favor ... - Bufou Jesse - Querem deixar de idiotice? Quantos bebês além de Harry Vivem nessa casa? - O Vampiro da pergunta dono e os demais Tiveram um ruborizarem decência de - zombou Homens -.

- Bom! Vamos de uma vez! - Louis disse a ponto de entrar em colapso nervoso.

* * *

Lestat Caminhava irritado procurando o moleque. Ele tinha coisas mais divertidas para fazer em vez de andar a procurar um esse mago. Mas ao sentir o desespero e, principalmente, ao ver o terror nos olhos de seu amante com o que poderia acontecer com o menino o fizeram suas objeções engolir e ir à busca do bebê.

Na verdade duvidava muito que ele estivesse ali, no porão, mas não custava nada procurar nesse lugar. Sua primeira pista foi encontrar um brinquedo de pelúcia amarelo com pequenas asinhas nas costas. Parecia um gatinho e ser como nunca tinha visto isso antes, supôs que não era moleque.

Ficou em pé no centro do lugar e aguçou seu olhar. Um risinho e um pequeno volume num canto mais escuro chamaram sua atenção. Caminhou até ali E o viu. Ali estava Harry Potter. O menino levantou seu olhar e seus olhos se conectaram. Sem desgrudar o olhar dele Lestat agachou para pegá-lo no colo. O mesmo sentimento que teve quando o Louis Carregou Pela primeira vez se apoderou do Príncipe dos Vampiros. Não podia negar, esse moleque tinha algo que te fazia amá-lo a primeira vista.

- Lete! Lete! - Harry gritou se retorcendo nos braços do loiro.

- Não te entendo bebê. Vamos até Louis para que ele POSSA traduzir - sussurrou com um sorriso terno nos lábios. Então, com o menino extraviado eo boneco de pelúcia alado, subiu até chegar ao salão.

Pôs Nem bem os pés no vendaval Um Lugar Moreno arrebatou sua preciosa carga. Piscou confuso, não tinha o visto vir.

- Oh, Harry! Harry! Estava tão assustado! - Murmurou estreitando o pequeno Travesso até quase a asfixia.

Harry começou um grunhir nada contente de estar num abraço tão apertado.

- Louis se controla, o garoto está ficando sem ar - Santino disse rindo.

- Desculpa! É que estava tão preocupado! Jamais volte a fazer uma coisa assim Harry! - Repreendeu.

Mas o sorriso terno e esses olhinhos verdes Inocentes o fizeram esquecer toda sua raiva.

- Papi! Lete Hady!

- Leite seu Quer? Certo, vamos pegar suas coisas no quarto que depois faço sua mamadeira.

Abandonou o salão ignorando olimpicamente os desConcertados habitantes da casa.

- Papi ...?

**Continuará ... **

* * *

**_Notas da tradutora:_** O que posso dizer ...? Me desculpem a demora ... Ou não me matem, por favor. Mas Desagradaveis Aconteceram várias coisas na minha vida durante esse tempo em que estive fora, o melhor é que consegui traduzir alguns capitulos dessa fic maravilhosa, que sinceramente espero que vcs gostem tanto quanto eu. Bom, se acharem que sou digna de seus comentários, por favor me façam saber.

BEIJOCAS.


	2. Um anjo de todos

**_Notas:_** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem um Roliwing JK, eu só me divirto com eles.

**_Notas 2: _**Essa fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** uma historia original pertence um **_Utena Puchico_** que gentilmente me sua autorização para traduzi-la. A historia original encontra-se no site **_Slasheaven_** caso alguém queria ler o original.

**_Notas 3: _**Contem lemon, mpreg entre outras coisas. Enfim, se você não gosta tem uma infinidade de outros textos pra ler., mpreg entre outras coisas. Enfim, se você não gosta tem uma infinidade de outros textos pra ler.

**_4 Notas: _**E, como não podia deixar de dizer, um betagem ficou por conta da Gika Black.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: O anjo de todos.**

- Papai...? – Lestat murmurou sem acreditar.

- Então ele já o está chamando de papai – Marius sussurrou sentando-se elegantemente em uma poltrona da sala.

- E não é só isso... – Armand disse imitando a ação de seu companheiro – Louis está se comportando como uma mamãe galinha.

Lestat bufou e sentou emburrado perto de Daniel.

- O que pensa em fazer...? – Jesse quis saber.

- Depois do que vi? – grunhiu – Se tento separá-lo do moleque vou ganhar seu ódio por toda a vida. Mas a decisão para que o bebê fique não é só minha... todos vivemos aqui.

- Temos que fazer uma reunião para colocarmos o assunto em votação – Santino propôs.

Dois dias passaram e todos os vampiros que moravam na casa (alguns somente de vez em quando), estavam ali reunidos. A verdade é que os que não conheciam o motivo da reunião estavam intrigados, não era normal que todos fossem chamados. Devia tratar-se de algo importante.

- Bem...... acho que querem saber por que reuni todos aqui.

- Se não for muito incômodo – Maeel murmurou.

Lestat suspirou sem poder acreditar que todos estivessem ali. Sem dúvidas, eram uma turma de curiosos. Estavam os que residiam normalmente: Armand, Daniel, Marius e Jesse. Os moradores ocasionais, que apareciam de vez em quando: Santino, Khayman, Maharet, Mekare e Gabrielle. E os que raramente apareciam: Mael e Pandora.

- Bem... – pigarreou. _"Essa notícia era ele que deveria dar.". _Ele demorou uma hora para contar a todos os fatos que levaram a situação atual, saber se todos estavam de acordo que um bebê vivesse na casa.

Quando terminou seu relato a maioria o olhava incrédulo esperando que ele saltasse e dissesse "Brincadeira!". Embora, vindo de Louis, o fato de adotar um bebê que ele encontrou na rua não parecia tão fora do normal assim.

- Onde ele está? – Gabrielle quis saber.

- Está aqui – a voz amável de Louis chegou até eles. Ele havia decidido vestir Harry com seu traje de ursinho, pois com esse disfarce ele ficava engraçadinho e o vampiro tinha certeza que assim iria conquistar todos seus companheiros – Este é Harry Potter.

Todos os olhares se fixaram no menino. Ele estava lindo com essa roupa toda peluda e marrom e essas orelhinhas em sua cabeça lhe deixavam muito engraçado, mas com essa chupeta na boca ele estava muito fofo.

Mekare levantou-se apressada e pediu a Louis para carregar o bebê. Harry a olhou curioso.

- Pete – disse tirando a chupeta da boca para mostrá-la a mulher. Depois tornou a colocá-la na boca sorrindo atrás do objeto.

- É divino – sorriu – Eu voto para que ele fique.

- Eu também – Maeel disse.

- Eu idem – Pandora concordou.

- Claro que concordam vocês nunca vem aqui – Khayman murmurou com a cara fechada.

- E você aparece muito pouco – Louis sussurrou irritado.

- Mas mesmo assim a decisão é de todos. E se um de nós não está de acordo, ele não pode ficar. – disse desafiante.

- Ah... vamos. Esse bambino é uma doçura. Não seja resmungão Khayman. Você só tem que dar tempo e vai se apaixonar por ele – Santino disse sorridente.

- Ele tem razão – Jesse disse pegando Harry no colo – Você deve interagir com ele um pouco.

Diante do olhar horrorizado do vampiro a ruiva depositou o menino nos braços do outro. Todos disfarçaram o riso ao ver a expressão da cara de Khayman. O moreninho o olhou o olhou também com aquela curiosidade infantil e tirou a chupeta da boca.

- Pete? – perguntou sorrindo abertamente.

- Ele gostou de você – Louis disse sorridente para total desconcerto de Khayman – Se ele te ofereceu sua adorada chupeta é um forte sinal de que ele gostou de você.

- Bem – murmurou entre os dentes com a cara fechada – Por mim pode ficar..

Assim todos os vampiros deram seu consentimento e Harry Potter uniu-se a grande família que formavam os Vampiros Antigos e Recém Nascidos.

- Isso Harry, só mais um pouquinho.

Marius olhou interessado como o vampiro moreno estava a ponto de chorar. O bebê só estava dando um par de passos e não entendia o porquê de tanto alvoroço. Talvez fosse, pelo fato de ser um vampiro, não experimentava os sentimentos de um pai ao ver os primeiros passos de seu bebê. Estava carente desse instinto. Embora, a verdade é que ele sentia algo toda vez que Harry o olhava nos olhos e sorria como só uma criança sabia fazer. Era... indescritível. Sabia que o mesmo sentimento Louis e Lestat experimentavam, e que eram vampiros Antigos como ele.

- Conseguiu meu amor – murmurou estreitando o pequeno nos braços.

Havia passado somente uma semana desde que Harry foi aceito entre eles. Foi ai que Louis percebeu que por um motivo desconhecido, seu bebê ainda não tinha aprendido a andar, apesar de já ter quase dois aninhos. Por isso decidiu ensiná-lo, assim seria mais fácil na hora de transportá-lo. Para Louis não havia problemas em carregá-lo, mas seu pequeno corria o risco de se acidentar se tentasse caminhar por toda a casa.

- Keo?

Louis mordeu o lábio inferior. Kero tinha desaparecido misteriosamente há dois dias e não havia nem rastro dele. Esse era o brinquedo preferido de Harry e o moreno estava pensando seriamente em sair e comprar outro se não o achassem logo.

- Aqui está seu brinquedo – Lestat disse com uma careta de nojo em seu belo rosto – O encontrei lá fora... no barro.

- Keo! – Harry gritou se soltando dos braços protetores de seu papai e caminhou decidido até Lestat.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver os passinhos do moleque. Sentiu seu coração encolher quando viu ele cair. Estava a ponto de se agachar para ajudá-lo, mas a expressão fechada e o pequeno gemido irritado de Harry o detiveram. O menino apoiou as mãos no chão e se impulsionou para se levantar. Conseguiu e tornou a caminhar até chegar onde Lestat estava desta vez sem cair.

- Keo! Meo Keo! – disse estendendo seus bracinhos em direção de seu Keo de pelúcia.

Lestat sorriu e agachou até ficar frente a frente com o bebê. Harry apoiou suas mãozinhas nos joelhos do mais velho já que isso de ficar em pé o cansava muito.

- Kero está sujo agora bebê. Temos que dar banho nele e depois você pode brincar.

- Aga...? Keo aga? – perguntou.

- Sim Harry – Louis disse, pois era o único que entendia o idioma do menino – Kero vai tomar banho na água.

- Hady aga com Kero! – gritou emocionado.

- Quer tomar seu banho? – sorriu – Então vamos.

O moreno levantou o bebê nos braços e juntos partiram para o banheiro, onde estava a banheira do pequeno e... do extraviado Kero.

- Você está sorrindo como um idiota Lestat – Marius comentou.

- Você também – o loiro grunhiu irritado.

* * *

- Onde Harry está?

Daniele e Jesse, os encarregados de cuidar de Harry, olharam alarmados a cara irritada de Louis. Havia chagado antes do tempo! Daniel procurou Armand com o olhar para pedir ajuda, mas o vampiro com corpo de adolescente negou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Daniel engoliu em seco e olhou para Jesse dessa vez. Ela arregalou os olhos e também negou com a cabeça. O rapaz de olhos violetas abriu a boca, fechou e depois tornou a abri-la.

- On-de-es-tá-meu-bebê? – sibilou remarcando as palavras. Lestat sorriu encantado, ele adorava ver seu amor com raiva, claro... quando essa fúria não estava dirigida a ele.

- Ah... ele... saiu – murmurou.

- Como saiu? – a expressão irritada e a voz gélida dirigida a Daniel indicou que era melhor explicar-se bem ou sofreria pelo _instinto maternal _de Louis.

- Khayman e Santino o levaram para um passeio no parque aqui perto – Armand disse se apiedando de seu namorado.

- Como!? Por que permitiram tal coisa!?

- Calma Louis. Eles vão cuidar bem dele – Maharet falou.

- Esses idiotas não sabem nada de como cuidar de bebês – grunhiu – Levam seu leite, suas fraldas, ou ao menos seu ursinho? – perguntou a Daniel.

- Eu dei tudo o que eles precisavam. E eles insistiram tanto que não pude negar, por favor, não fique com raiva.

- Certo – murmurou – Mas eu vou buscar meu filho, não confio nesses dois irresponsáveis. Se algo acontecer com meu bebê... – sibilou ameaçador.

- Aonde você vai? – Marius perguntou casualmente entrando no lugar.

- Onde você acha!? Esses idiotas saíram com meu bebê! – Louis rugiu antes de sair da casa.

- O que aconteceu? – Marius perguntou desconcertado.

- Santino e Khayman levaram Harry ao parque – Jesse murmurou.

- Lou dá medo quando se trata de Harry – Armand murmurou.

Os outros concordaram. A tensão do quarto diminuiu consideravelmente quando o vampiro moreno abandonou o lugar.

- Não gostaria de estar na pele desses dois agora – Daniele sussurrou.

***No Parque***

- Será que não faz mal ele comer isso? – Khayman perguntou seriamente ao ver Santino dar algodão doce para o bebê Harry de um ano e meio.

- Tutti bambini estão comendo – deu de ombros.

- Mas as outras crianças são mais velhas que Harry. Lembra que ele ainda é um bebê.

- Harry gosta, não está vendo?

Isso era verdade, Harry (que estava no seu carrinho) comia o doce gulosamente. Era a primeira vez que comia algo assim tão doce. Seu papai nunca lhe dava nada doce que não fosse fruta.

- Mmmmhhh... bom, se ele gosta, não acho que seja problemas – o vampiro murmurou não muito convencido.

Já era de noite, quando enfim Louis deixou Harry aos cuidados de Jesse e Daniel, pois tanto o moreno como Lestat, saíram para caçar. Na verdade eles não sabiam o que Lestat fez para separar Louis de Harry... era um mistério, já que eles pensavam que Point du Lac e o bebê estavam grudados. Depois disso foi fácil convencer a ruiva e o de olhos violetas para que deixassem Harry passear com eles no parque. Santino pensava que o bebezinho precisava sair mais, já que Louis não saía com ele nem para ir à esquina com medo de que algo acontecesse. Estava traumatizado por causa do que houve com Cláudia, evidentemente.

Sendo Harry tão pequeno não podiam levá-lo em todos os brinquedos. Mas Santino estava de bom humor. Ele levava o bebê em todos os brinquedos permitidos, comprava bonecos e mais ou menos explicava tudo para o moreninho. Khayman teve que freá-lo várias vezes para que não desse a Harry tudo o que o menino queria. Eles não queriam que Harry Potter ficasse igual Cláudia.

Os dois o olhavam com um estranho brilho nos olhos, Harry ria e brincava com umas bolinhas de plástico que estavam em uma piscina grande onde havia outras crianças de sua idade. Ele estava muito feliz, o bebê já estava acostumado com todos eles e, todos gostavam muito do menino. Claro, nenhum deles amava Harry tanto como Louis, mas se aproximavam bastante. Vendo ele assim, todo sorrisos e com seus olhos verdes brilhando com a diversão, ninguém podia imaginar como sua vida foi destruída antes que o vampiro moreno o encontrasse. Só de imaginar o que aconteceria com o bebê se tivesse ficado com esse desgraçado tio do qual Louis tinha falado, lhes arrepiava os cabelos.

Depois de brincar bastante nesse lugar eles tiraram o bebê dali para puder visitar outros brinquedos. Santino parecia mais entusiasmado que Harry olhava extasiado como o bebê comia um sorvete de baunilha. Eles, ao ser o que eram, nunca tiveram a possibilidade de aproveitar esses prazeres. Por isso invejavam o rostinho iluminado do moreninho enquanto degustava esse manjar.

- Papai! – no rosto do menino formou-se um belo sorriso enquanto olhava a multidão.

- Quer voltar com seu papai? – Khayman perguntou desiludido. Eles estavam se divertindo tanto!

- Não papai Lou! – esticou seus dedinhos gorduchos.

E o sangue de suas vítimas mais recentes congelou em seus corpos de vampiros ao ver um nada contente Louis Pointe du Lac se aproximando deles rapidamente. Seu rosto ficou horrorizado ao ver o doce que o pequeno tinha nas mãos.

- Papai!

- Oi bebê – Harry sorriu. Tinha sentido tanta saudade! Como se deixou convencer por Lestat para se afastar tanto dele!? E ainda por cima quando voltou para casa lhe contaram que o bebê tinha sido seqüestrado! – O que você tem na mão? – sibilou fuzilando Santino com o olhar.

- Vete!

- Ah... sorvete, isso é _porcaria_ meu amor – afirmou olhando os vampiros zangado. – Dá para o papi para jogar fora?

Harry duvidou. Como algo tão gostoso podia ser porcaria? Mas se papai estava dizendo... Sorriu e lhe entregou o sorvete de baunilha. Depois de jogar a "porcaria" fora carregou o pequeno e dedicou o pior dos olhares para Khayman e Santino.

- Se queriam trazer ele para passear poderiam ter me pedido.

- Claro – Santino bufou – A gente tinha certeza que você ia deixar tutto.

- Na verdade, não ia deixar – resmungou – Pois vocês dois são uns irresponsáveis. Como vocês podem dar um sorvete para um bebê de um ano e meio!? Se os dentes ainda não terminaram de nascer e vocês já querem que ele tenha cárie.

- Não exagera, é a primeira vez que ele come isso. A dieta que você dá a ele já o está aborrecendo. – Khayman disse.

Remexeu-se incômodo ao ver a fúria naqueles belos olhos verdes.

- Isso é o que uma criança de sua idade deve comer – sibilou – E não voltem a fazer algo parecido ou vou proibir vocês de vê-lo – deu meia volta e desapareceu rumo a sua casa. Harry estava todo sujo e suado. Tinha que dar banho nele antes de colocá-lo para dormir. Já era mais de dez e meia da noite e ele ainda estava acordado!

* * *

- Que Louis tem? Ele parece... _"estranho"_ – disse Gabrielle, juntou as sobrancelhas a figura nervosa do mencionado vampiro.

- Depois de amanhã Harry faz dois anos. É seu primeiro aniversário junto com a gente e ele quer fazer uma grande festa – Marius murmurou.

- Vô...

Marius crispou seus lábios. Esse Lestat ia pagar muito caro. Desde há um mês que estava ensinando o pequeno Harry a chamá-lo de "avô". Mas ele não era um ancião! Bom... era um dos mais antigos, no entanto isso não significava que ele tinha que ser chamado dessa maneira pelo pequeno.

- O que foi Harry?

- Keo fo ebora – disse fazendo um biquinho.

- Perdeu seu brinquedo outra vez? – Daniel disse chegando perto do pequeno. Agachou e bagunçou o cabelo negro ganhando um sorriso do menino. Harry levantou seus braços e o garoto não duvidou em carregá-lo – Que tal se a gente for procurar ele juntos?

- Sim!!

Era o dia do primeiro aniversário do pequeno Harry Potter e Louis vestia emocionado seu bebê. Havia comprado um modelo antigo de roupa (como as que vestia em sua época) e agora o menino parecia um pequeno Lord. Seu cabelo estava desordenado, pois o moreno vampiro tinha lutado de mil maneiras para penteá-lo, mas de nada adiantou. Ele o deixou um pouco mais comprido para cobrir essa horrível cicatriz em forma de raio, se fosse possível, ia prorrogar o máximo possível à explicação de como ele tinha obtido.

- Vamos descer?

- Sim papai!

Chegaram ao salão alegremente adornado com balões de diversas cores, flores e um pequeno bolo para que o pequeno soprasse as velinhas. Só havia comida para o bebê, pois eles não comiam, evidentemente. Alegravam-se de que o menino não perguntava o porquê disso, sabiam que ele achava estranho, mas nunca perguntou por isso.

Todos se aproximaram sorridentes para cumprimentar e Harry, sendo tão carinhoso que derretia, os abraçou e beijou a todos em suas bochechas com muito amor, arrancando mais de um sorriso terno nos rostos pálidos dos convidados.

- Satino! – Harry gritou e corre até o vampiro. Este abriu os braços e o recebeu sorridente.

- Oi bambino!

Louis não conseguiu evitar fechar a cara. Sabia o porquê da alegria de Harry. Isso era por que Santino era cúmplice do bebê. Era quem o incitava a fazer travessuras (igual Lestat), lhe trazia presentes de todas as cidades que visitava e contava umas estórias esquisitíssimas (mais esquisitas que as de seu avô). Louis sabia que Santino fazia isso por que amava o pequeno, mas ele não conseguiu evitar reprovar essa atitude que tudo consentia... e principalmente por que esse carinho que Harry tinha pelo italiano lhe dava..._ciúmes._

- Alegra essa cara – Lestat disse olhando-o divertido – Sabe muito bem que Harry gosta de todos igualmente, mas é a você que ele ama.

O moreno voltou-se para encará-lo com um pequeno sorriso enfeitando seus lábios finos. Lestat o agarrou para beijar ternamente os lábios do moreno. O vampiro mais velho aproveitou a oportunidade e rodeou a pequena cintura com seus braços. Suas demonstrações de carinho quase não eram pública desde que Harry tinha chegado. Louis parecia sentir um tipo de pudor quando estavam na frente do bebê. Dizia que isso "não era correto" e Lestat tinha que engolir sua frustração.

Um gritinho alegre interrompeu seus carinhos. Santino estava jogando o pequeno corpo de Harry para o ar e depois o agarrava com suas mãos. Os olhos da "mãe" se arregalaram e Louis se soltou dos braços de seu amante disposto a deter o italiano.

- Deixa ele – Lestat sussurrou sorridente detendo os passos do moreno – Ele não vai deixá-lo cair, não tenha medo.

- Mas...

- Não vê como ele está se divertindo?

- É perigoso – murmurou, no entanto continuou abraçado a Lioncurt sem desgrudar seus olhos do menino.

A festa foi divertida apesar de Harry ser a única criança no meio de tanto adulto. Quando sopraram as duas velinhas Louis quase chora para diversão de todos. Os olhos do aniversariante brilharam ao saber que ele sozinho ia comer todo aquele bolo, já que sabia que os demais não comiam. Mas sua pequena bolha de felicidade se rompeu quando seu papai disse que ele comeria um pedaço por dia até que terminasse.

- Fico feliz que você foi teimoso e nos convenceu para que ele ficasse aqui.

Louis sorriu para o dono do comentário. De todos Armand e Khayman foram os mais resistentes a companhia do pequeno. Mas agora percebia que Armand, que olhava aparentemente indiferente como seu namorado Daniel brincava com Harry, era outro que mimava o pequeno quando ninguém via. Podia notar o brilho de ternura em seus olhos nestes momentos, enquanto presenciava a cena.

- Obrigado Armand.

* * *

- Vovó...

- Fala Harry – Maharet disse tranquilamente, enquanto limpava a boquinha do menino. Estavam em um das salas da casa e Harry estava comendo seu iogurte de merenda.

- Que é ito? – perguntou tocando a cicatriz em forma de raio.

A vampira o olhou por uns instantes, analisando as possibilidades. Na verdade estava surpresa com a pergunta. Todos esperavam que Harry demorasse em perceber que tinha essa cicatriz e quisesse saber o porquê dela estar ali. Mas chegou o momento, mais cedo do que esperavam, e não era de se estranhar esse fato. Com seus dois anos e meio Harry Potter era uma criança muito esperta.

- Quando você era um bebezinho teve um... acidente. Sabe o que é um acidente?

- Quado caio e sai sague?

- Mais ou menos. Você tinha só um aninho por isso não lembra de nada.

- Vai sara? – tocou a cicatriz – é feia – resmungou.

- Não, Harry ela vai ficar ai para sempre – sorriu apesar de tudo.

- Mmmhhh... Vovó?

- Sim?

- O que é... "_taansa pa que gite de pazer?"._

- O-Onde você ouviu isso...? – Louis que estava entrando nesse momento sussurrou.

- Meu pai Let dise oto dia.

- LESTAT DE LIONCURT!!!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas da tradutora: **E ai... o que acharam do pequeno Harry? Em menos de uma semana temos outro capitulo... Me digam o que acharam.

Besitos.


	3. Um anjo em crescimento

**_Notas:_** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem um Roliwing JK, eu só me divirto com eles.

**_Notas 2: _**Essa fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** uma historia original pertence um **_Utena Puchico_** que gentilmente me sua autorização para traduzi-la. A historia original encontra-se no site **_Slasheaven_** caso alguém queria ler o original.

**_Notas 3: _**Contem lemon, mpreg entre outras coisas. Enfim, se você não gosta tem uma infinidade de outros textos pra ler., mpreg entre outras coisas. Enfim, se você não gosta tem uma infinidade de outros textos pra ler.

**_4 Notas: _**E, como não podia deixar de dizer, um betagem ficou por conta da Gika Black.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Um anjo em crescimento.**

Era uma noite de chuva, Louis e Lestat estavam dormindo abraçados em sua cama. Desde que Harry passou a dormir em seu próprio quarto (há dois meses) o vampiro antigo teve _"autorização"_ de seu namorado para poder mudar de quarto e partilhar a cama junto com o moreno. Lestat sentia saudades de seu caixão, mas se seu amorzinho gostava de dormir nessa cama, pois bem, só era uma questão de se aconchegar melhor para simular o estreito lugar onde dormiam anteriormente.

Os sentidos de Louis se aguçaram ao sentir uns pequenos passos do lado de fora. Passos que pararam justo na frente da porta de seu quarto e uns pequenos gemido de esforços foram ouvidos. Minutos depois, Harry Potter com seu boneco de pelúcia Kero em uma mão, seu travesseiro com enfeites de ursinhos na outra mãozinha e seu cobertor de "Dragon Ball" em baixo do braço, entrava de carinha fechada no quarto.

- O que aconteceu meu amor? – perguntou num sussurro.

Lestat murmurou algo inteligível e procurou com o braço o corpo de seu amante.

- To com medo dos tovooes – murmurou chegando perto de seu papai para que este o subisse na cama **(N/A:** com licença... vou derreter uns minutinhos AWWW...**).**

- Me desculpe amor... eu devia ir te ver quando ouvi os trovões – desculpou-se subindo seu filho até a cama o colocando no meio dele e do loiro.

Lestat estava acordado e olhava de má vontade o responsável de que seu maravilhoso sono fosse interrompido. Sempre era a mesma coisa com Harry, _"Por que tanto medo de um simples trovãozinho...?"_. Um clarão de um raio iluminou todo o quarto seguido pelo estrondo de um trovão. Harry e Lestat deram um pulo e olharam assustado para a janela.

- Parece que a chuva está mesmo forte – Lestat disse procurando sua conhecida compostura, depois de tê-la perdido miseravelmente por causa de um _trovãozinho_.

Louis afogou uma gargalhada e acomodou Harry melhor em baixo do seu cobertozinho com Kero do seu lado.

- Bem, Harry hoje você fica aqui com a gente. Dorme bem meu anjinho – deu um beijo na cabeleira negra e deitou-se em expectativa. 

Harry franziu a testa, olhou seu pai Lestat e depois seu papai Lou. Não demorou muito tempo para tomar uma decisão e abraçou o loiro em busca de proteção. Louis crispou seus lábios e cruzou os braços indignado.

_- "Ah... vamos..." _– a voz na mente do moreno soava divertida – _"Você sabe que Harry me vê como seu pai e a você como sua mãe. É normal que em dias como esse busque refúgio em mim." – _consolou mentalmente enquanto acariciava a cabeça de seu filho com uma mão.

_-"Não precisa me dizer, já sei disso."_ – respondeu da mesma forma claramente irritado. Sua cara fechada em uma atitude infantil demonstrava que essas palavras não o consolavam totalmente.

- Te amo Louis – sussurrou sorridente – Amo vocês dois.

O moreno o olhou meio zangado, mas com essas doces palavras estava esquecendo-se de sua indignação. Sorriu apesar de tudo e se aproximou de seu namorado para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. Uniram suas bocas num beijo úmido, mas um grunhido vindo do pequeno no meio deles os fez se afastarem.

- Ta me apetano – reclamou emburrado, abraçando Kero com força.

- Desculpa meu amor – disse sorrindo.

- Mmmhhh... – o olhou ainda emburrado – Te manha papai.

- Até amanhã tesouro.

* * *

- Pai... xixi.

- O que disse Harry? – Lestat murmurou distraído. Estava muito concentrado lendo um livro para fazer caso de seu filho.

- Pai pipi!

- Vai procurar seu papai Lou. Eu estou muito ocupado tesouro – disse sem sequer olhá-lo.

Harry o olhou chateado e depois correu em busca de alguém que o acompanhasse até ao banheiro. Já não estava agüentando!

- Aman! – gritou ao ver aquele que esperava ser seu salvador.

- O que foi? – murmurou.

- Pipi!

- Pipi? Que isso?

- Pipi! Banero! Hady que faze pipi! – gemeu desesperado.

- E por que você não pede a seu papai para te levar para fazer... isso?

- Não sei onde ele tá – exclamou. Será que ninguém ia ajudá-lo!

- Está bem, vamos lá então – murmurou.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até o banheiro mais próximo, mas quando estavam quase chegando, Harry parou bruscamente. O mais velho também parou e agachou sua cabeça para olhar o menino. Potter olhava para o chão e Armand viu seu corpo tremer por causa de alguns soluços. Baixou mais o olhar e viu que as calças o pequeno estavam molhadas.

- Arg, isso é nojento – disse com desdém – Você fez nas calças. Não podia segurar mais um pouco? Já estávamos chegando.

- Aman ruim! – Harry gritou zangado. Como ele se atrevia a chamar sua atenção? Não era sua culpa que ninguém quisesse levá-lo ao banheiro! Não pode mais aguentar sua vergonha e começou a chorar.

Armand o olhou alarmado. Acabava de entender que talvez tenha sido cruel, muito cruel com o pequeno e, principalmente, estava assustado. Louis parecia ter um radar especialmente escabroso, pois sabia quando seu bebê sofria ou chorava. E falando dele...

- O que foi meu amor? – Louis que estava passando por esse corredor nesse preciso momento exclamou assustado.

- Nigem quis leva eu no banero – disse soluçando – E oia! – agachou sua cabeça mostrando suas calças.

- Oh, meu amor – disse abraçando seu pequeno.

Armand se manteve firme diante do olhar fulminante que o vampiro moreno estava lhe dedicando.

- Eu estava levando ele – se defendeu rapidamente – Estávamos chegando quando aconteceu isso.

- Certo – murmurou. Separou-se do corpo tremulo de seu filho e o encarou com um sorriso radiante – Não chore mais meu anjinho. Eu estava te procurando para te dar um banho, pois está fazendo muito calor. Que tal, vamos?

- Vamus – sussurrou um pouco mais calmo soluçando de vez em quando.

* * *

- Louis... Você pensou que Harry já pode ir a esse lugar que os humanos chamam de jardim de infância? – Marius perguntou calmamente.

- Ele ainda nem fez cinco anos – murmurou.

- Mas também tem a turma dos de quatro anos – Gabrielle disse – Harry deveria ir. Aqui está sempre rodeado de adultos, ele precisa conviver com crianças de sua idade.

- Gabrielle tem razão – Maharet murmurou.

E pelas caras de Jesse, Daniel e, obviamente Louis, essa idéia não estava agradando nem um pouco.

- Vou pensar – grunhiu – _"Por que querem me separar do meu bebê!?"._

E o tempo foi passando na Casa onde habitavam os vampiros mais conhecidos de seu mundo. Harry cada dia estava mais esperto e curioso com tudo o que o rodeava. Ainda não tinha feito as perguntas mais óbvias, mas a maioria pressentia que não demoraria muito em fazê-las.

O pequeno estava perto de fazer quatro aninhos de vida e agora se encontrava brincando de colorir junto com seu pai Let em seu livrinho com lápis de cor. Era, ultimamente, a atividade preferida de Harry, e Lestat descobriu que pintar era muito divertido. Então Lestat pintava em seu livro e Harry no dele. De vez em quando discutiam, pois queriam usar o meso lápis ao mesmo tempo. Tudo era observado por Jesse e Daniel que se divertiam com cena.

- Se a chuva continuar hoje você não vai vir dormir com a gente Harry.

- Por que não?

- Por que você já é grandinho – resmungou – Além do mais, você interrompe minhas sessões amorosas com meu amorzinho. Dois dias de abstinência é muito pra mim.

- Que é abtinecia?

- Nada importante Harry – Jesse se apressou em falar, mandando um olhar significante para o loiro.

- Enfim... o caso é que hoje você fica em seu quarto, baixinho. Já está crescidinho para ter medo de um trovãozinho.

- Você tamém tem medo. Eu vi você pular comigo onti...

- Isso é mentira – bufou indignado – O que acontece é que você não quer admitir que é um medroso. E tem medo até do escuro. Eu sei que você pede para Louis deixar a luz acesa durante a noite. Isso é o cúmulo – zombou.

Harry fechou a cara e olhou o vampiro com raiva.

- PAPAIIII! – gritou com força – O pai Let ta me echeno!

E antes que pudessem dizer "AI", Lestat justamente disse, "AI" pois imediatamente Louis estava ao seu lado puxando sua orelha. Sinceramente, Lestat perguntava como seu amor fazia para acudir tão rapidamente ao chamado do menino. Quando ele o chamava, seu amorzinho demorava exatamente cinco segundos a mais que quando respondia a um chamado de Harry. Coisa que, sendo Louis sua criação, não deveria acontecer.

- O que você está fazendo com meu bebê? – sibilou.

- Ele falo que sou medoso poque não gosto de toovooes – murmurou rancoroso.

- É medroso meu amor e se diz trovões – corrigiu sorridente, depois olhou irritado para seu amante – E por que você falou isso? É normal para uma criança dessa idade se assustar com essas coisas.

- Só estava tentando dizer que ele não pode voltar a dormir com a gente esta noite. Faz dois dias que não _brincamos de papai e mamãe _e eu já estou com saudades – disse sorrindo com luxúria.

Os olhos de Louis se arregalaram.

- Não fale disso na frente de Harry! – exclamou lhe dando um cascudo.

- AI! Gritou esfregando a zona machucada – Mas se ele não sabe o que é _"rapidinha"_ – reclamou – Não é mesmo Harry?

- Ah...

- Não pergunte pra ele! – disse escandalizado – Harry... – olhou para seu filho – Seu jantar está pronto, vai que seu tio Armand vai te ajudar a comer.

- Meu Armand? – Daniel perguntou assombrado.

- Sim ele que se ofereceu – deu de ombros.

- Isso eu tenho que ver – Daniel murmurou – Vamos Harry.

De mãos dadas, os dois saíram da salinha onde Harry brincava de colorir todos os dias.

- Que seja essa a última vez que você fala "dessas coisas" perto de Harry. Entendeu? – Louis repreendeu.

- Aww... eu só estava brincando com ele – adulou abraçando o amante pela cintura – Você sabe que esse moleque faz o que quer com a gente.

-Isso espero – murmurou juntando seus lábios com os lábios de seu amor.

- O que você acha de uma "rapidinha" enquanto nosso filho janta?

Loius bufou rodando os olhos.

- Tio Daniel... o que é " uma rapidinha?"

- Eh... não sei bebê. Por que a gente não pergunta para seu tio Armand? – sorriu malicioso.

- Tá bom...

Quando chegaram à sala de jantar, Daniel olhou embelezado como seu Armand cortava em pequenos pedacinhos a carne do pequeno para que ele comesse melhor. Também se ocupou em cortar as verduras, de lhe dar o suco e limpar a boquinha quando esta sujava. Era uma cena tão terna que lhe dava um pouco de tristeza o fato de não poder ter um filho próprio. Claro, ele poderia conseguir um, mas para começar, crianças como esse anjinho não estavam dando sopa por ai e, para terminar, duvidava muito que Armand permitisse.

- Tio Armand... Que é "uma rapidinha"?

O vampiro se engasgou com a própria saliva e olhou alucinado para seu amante. Daniel sorriu e deu de ombros. Formou com os lábios a palavra "Lestat" e em seguida o mais velho entendeu.

- Na verdade não sei – disse impassível – Você tem que perguntar para a pessoa que te disse isso.

- Mmmhhh... – murmurou. Harry era inteligente e sabia que essa palavra significava algo que ele, por ser novinho não deveria saber. Isto se confirmava mais ao ser seu pai Let que tinha falado. Faz pouco tempo que ninguém quis lhe contar o que significava "matubação". Seu papai Lou xingou seu pai Let por ter dito aquela palavra na frente dele.

* * *

- Harry, vem aqui tesouro. Quero falar com você um minutinho.

Seu papai estava muito sério, então, depois de despedir-se de seu companheiro de brincadeiras (Daniel), correu para pegar a mão que Louis lhe estendia. Caminharam até chegar ao seu quarto onde seu pai o esperava com o tio Khay.

- Sente-se meu amor.

Harry sentou-se na pequena cadeirinha com um olhar desconfiado, era estranho para ele que todos estivessem tão sérios e que o levassem para seu quarto para falar em particular. Que ele saiba não havia feito nada de errado, a não ser que seu papai descobriu que Santino tinha lhe presenteado uma barra de chocolate em sua última visita, guloseima que estava proibido de comer.

- Que foi?

- Harry, sei que você sabe o que é uma escola, pois já te falamos dela, não é verdade? – Lestat começou.

- Sim, ali as crianças vão para apeende.

- Isso mesmo, e como você já fez quatro aninhos está na idade de ir ao pré-escolar, onde vai aprender mais coisas, entendeu? – Louis quis saber.

- Sim, papai.

- Queremos te perguntar se você quer ir a escola para poder brincar com crianças de sua idade e aprender outras coisas que a gente não pode te ensinar – Khayman falou.

Harry os olhou surpreso, se aceitava essa seria a primeira vez que ia sair da casa sem a companhia de algum deles e por mais de duas horas. Não sabia o que dizer, por um lado o emocionava a idéia de poder conhecer outras crianças e pode brincar com eles. Certo, ali ele se divertia e todos brincavam com ele com várias brincadeiras diferentes, mas nunca seria igual com alguém de sua idade. Com crianças que pensavam como ele e desfrutavam plenamente das brincadeiras. Mas por outro lado, isso significaria se separar de seus papais e ele nunca tinha feito isso antes.

- Se você não quiser não é necessário que vá – Louis disse ao ver o silêncio do menino.

Lestat e Khayman o olharam severamente, eles estavam ali para evitar que o moreno convencesse Harry que não era bom se separar dele. Eram conscientes que Louis não queria que Harry se afastasse dele, mas o pequeno precisava disso e Louis também. Estavam muito unidos e o vampiro "mãe" não parecia se lembrar que o menino era humano e, principalmente, uma criança que necessitava se relacionar com os de sua espécie.

- É longe? – perguntou afinal.

- Não – Khayman disse se agachando a altura do menino – Estive averiguando algumas boas escolas e encontrei uma perto daqui, olha – lhe mostrou uns folhetos onde se mostrava a fachada da escola – Ali estudam meninos e meninas e você vai ficar lá das 8 da manhã até ao meio dia. Têm várias atividades, você vai se divertir muito.

- Mmmhhh – conectou seus olhos verdes com os de Pointe du Lac – O que você acha papai?

Louis fez uma careta, suspirou ao ver os olhares que os demais vampiros lhe mandavam e sorriu ao pequeno.

- O que você decidir está bom para mim meu amor. Se quiser ir vá se não quiser ir tudo bem.

- Eu quelo ir. – disse sorridente.

- Perfeito, vem vamos continuar brincando. – tio Khayman disse levando o pequeno para fora do quarto.

- É o melhor para ele, petit – Lestat murmurou abraçando seu amante.

- Eu sei – sorriu de lado – Só que eu vou custar a me acostumar a ficar separado dele por quatro horas. Principalmente, se acontecer alguma coisa não vou poder acudir em sua ajuda.

- Mas eu sim, não se preocupe.

Suspirou e se deixou abraçar pelo outro homem. _"Isso é o melhor"_, disse a si mesmo para se convencer. Esse foi um dos erros que cometeu com a pequena Cláudia, estar em cima dela o tempo todo atendendo cada um de seus caprichos sem deixar que ela enfrentasse as realidades da vida, tirando dela sua infância ao levá-la a viver uma vida adulta com os vampiros

* * *

- Temos que conversar.

Os surpreendeu ver Santino com essa cara tão séria. Ele entrou na casa depois de meses sem vê-lo, era estranho, principalmente por que ele parecia bastante alterado e sua atitude apressada colocou os outros em alerta.

- Daniel pode levar Harry?

O moreno de olhos violetas assentiu e carregou o menino para outra sala. Ali Harry não poderia ouvir nada, mas Daniele com seus sentidos aguçados escutaria tudo o que se passava.

- O que aconteceu? – Lestat perguntou seriamente.

-Acabo de estar com o Conselho – disse gravemente – Não sei como, nem quando, mas eles descobriram que Harry mora com a gente.

- Mas... como? Quem foi? – Louis exclamou irritado.

- Não foi nenhum de nós Louis. Eles sempre estão monitorando nossas atividades, por que somos os Antigos e por que "Sua alteza real" vive nesta casa – Marius disse calmamente.

- Então o que você quer nos contar? – Armand perguntou.

- O Conselho diz que estamos desobedecendo a uma norma muito importante ao ter um humano entre nós. Também sabem que Harry não é um humano qualquer, mas sim um mago... e mais, quando me disseram o que sabiam, o chamaram de "O-menino-que-viveu".

- Não estamos fazendo nada de errado – Louis rebateu se levantando da poltrona onde se encontrava, para começar a andar nervosamente – Harry é meu filho e não vou deixá-lo por causa desses estúpidos que dizem que estamos desobedecendo a uma regra. Somos os Antigos!

- Por isso querem uma votação se aprovam ou não que ele viva entre nós. Querem que os visitemos – fez uma careta – Mas não se preocupe, pois o Príncipe Lestat é quem dá a última palavra.

O mencionado deu um pulo em seu ligar.

- Mas eles vão me acusar de favoritismo... – murmurou.

- Pois você vai me favorecer se não quiser que te abandone – grunhiu para seu amante – Diga a eles que iremos o quanto antes, quanto mais rápido resolvermos esse problema melhor.

- Vou dizer-lhes que estaremos lá amanhã mesmo. E Lou...

- O que?

Alguns dos presentes se remexeram incômodos em seus lugares diante do tom gelado do vampiro mais _humano_ de todos eles. Quando se tratava de seu bebê, o terno Louis Pointe du Lac dava medo.

- Eles querem ver Harry. Desejam conhecê-lo.

Os vampiros se preparam para o pior.

* * *

- Uau... – o pequeno murmurou ao ver o avião em que iam subir para viajar até os Estados Unidos.

Depois de gritar ao quatro ventos que esses "seres inferiores" não tinham que exigir conhecer seu bebê, no final conseguiram convencê-lo de que levar Harry Potter nessa viajem poderia ser o melhor. Que se o levassem estavam seguros que o menino ia ganhar o coração de todos os vampiros, igual tinha feito com eles.

Agora Lestat, Louis, Santino e Armand iam acompanhá-los a reunião do Conselho. As pessoas no aeroporto os olhavam abobados. Lestat sorria malicioso da mesma forma que Santino. Armand parecia aborrecido, mas sua expressão não era nada comparada com a do vampiro moreno de olhos verde. Sua cara de poucos amigos dava medo, se bem que as pessoas ao redor o achavam muito atraente não, muito atraente com esse rosto sério e os lábios crispados.

Embora o fato de Louis estar carregando um emocionado Harry, que olhava tudo com esses olhos verdes brilhantes, lhe davam um ar muito bonito. Harry estando sempre tão super protegido, essa era a primeira vez que saía longe de sua casa e, principalmente por tanto tempo.

Sendo atendidos por uma sexy aeromoça, embarcaram para viajar para terras desconhecidas para o menor do grupo. Louis mentiria se dissesse que não estava nervoso nem preocupado. Se os do Conselho chegassem a decretar que deveria se separar do menino, Louis sabia que sua vida terminaria. Amava Lestat, mas Harry tinha se convertido em sua vida e se trair os seus significaria permanecer com o menino, ele faria...

_- "Ninguém vai nos separar dele..." – _a voz de Lestat chegou até sua mente ao ver sua atitude temerosa e como abraçava com mais força do que a necessária o corpinho adormecido do menino de quatro anos.

_- "Se isso acontecer eu morrerei.". _

**Estados Unidos. -**

Chegaram à esplendorosa Mansão que tinham nesse lugar, a qual não visitavam desde que Akasha pereceu. Harry entrou emocionado e inspecionou tudo com sua curiosidade infantil característica. Os empregados desse lugar o olhavam curiosos, sabiam do pequeno, mas não imaginavam que fosse tão bonito e que tivesse essa aparência de anjo.

- Vão se preparar, a reunião com o Conselho será dentro de três horas – Lestat disse seriamente, adotando sua posição de líder diante de seus companheiros.

Mas rápido do que Louis quis, a hora de apresentar Harry tinha chegado e o moreno estava mais nervoso que uma mulher no dia de seu casamento. Os vampiros ficaram assombrados pelo fato dele mostrar tantas emoções humanas apesar de todo o tempo que ele tinha de convertido.

Quando chegaram ao lugar da reunião Marius, Khayman, Maharet e Mekare já os esperavam. Eles eram parte inativa do Conselho, mas por serem Antigos, eles tinham direito a opinião. Isto deveria deixar Louis mais relaxado, mas ainda assim o vampiro agarrou com todas as forças a mãozinha de seu bebê e cruzaram as portas. Em seguida todos os presentes pousaram os olhos neles, mais especificamente na pequena figura que olhava curioso tudo o que o rodeava.

Harry sorriu a todos os presentes e levantou uma mão para acenar cumprimentando todos.

- Oi.

Essa simples ação de seu filho serviu para tranquilizá-lo um pouco e Louis conseguiu até sorrir. Os vampiros que o conheciam imitaram seu gesto e sorriso. Os que não o conheciam ficaram visivelmente confusos com isso. Alguns murmuraram um cumprimento e outros agitaram sua mão para saudar o pequeno.

Lestat presidiu a reunião sentando-se na cabeceira da mesa. Normalmente Louis sentava ao seu lado, mas neste caso, sendo que o motivo dessa reunião estava sentado em suas pernas, ele devia sentar-se mais afastado de todos, mas... nem por isso deixava de prestar atenção em tudo.

- Papai... to com fome – Harry murmurou, um sonoro ruído vindo de seu estômago acompanhou suas palavras.

- Agora mesmo meu amor – o moreno levantou seu olhar mostrando toda sua apreensão vendo que todos os presentes estavam prestando a máxima atenção. A voz do menino não tinha passado despercebida para ninguém.

Inspirando fundo se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e olhou aos reunidos ali com decisão.

- Amo este pequeno e seja o que for decidido nesta reunião... NÃO vai me fazer mudar de opinião. Desde que o vi naquele pequeno cesto naquele parque, onde seu tio o abandonou me propus a cuidar dele sem convertê-lo. Estou disposto a enfrentar um julgamento ou ser repudiado por escolher a Harry em vez dos da minha raça. No entanto, eu rogo que o aceitem, ele não seria capaz de nos delatar, e muito menos nos caçar quando tenha consciência do que somos.

- Você já se enganou uma vez ao pegar uma criança sob seu cuidado. Pointe – disse um dos membros do Conselho.

- Espero me redimir disso com Harry – foi sua simples resposta.

- Não considera convertê-lo no futuro?

- Não, ele vai ficar como está. Só se ele chegar a pedir, se for sua vontade, será um de nós.

- Os magos pedirão nosso pescoço se chegarmos a convertê-lo. Lembrem-se que esta não é qualquer criança, é o famoso "menino-que-viveu".

Todos os olhares se dirigiram a testa do menino onde estava a cicatriz em forma de raio. Louis sentiu que esses olhares incomodavam seu filho e os fuzilou com o olhar. Eles ficaram surpresos com a superproteção que o vampiro demonstrava com esse ato.

- Ele é um mago muito poderoso... se chegar a ser convertido poderia nos servir e muito.

- Não vão usar Harry como um objeto – Santino murmurou – Louis já deixou claro que será decisão do bambino se converter ou não.

- Isso se deixarmos que ele fique com vocês.

- Ele ficará com a gente. Só viemos aqui para que vocês o conheçam e não para que decidam seu futuro – a voz tranquila de Lestat de Lioncurt sobressaltou a todos.

- Não vão nos deixar opinar sobre isso?

- Não. Harry é nosso filho e viverá com a gente para o resto de sua vida. Não há nada que possam fazer contra isso. Agora se nos desculpam... o pequeno está com fome.

Deixando todos os membros do Conselho com a palavra na boca , Lestat se levantou, caminhou até seu amante e o guiou até a saída.

Essa noite Louis teve que levar seu pequeno para comer hambúrguer. Isso saía completamente da boa alimentação do pequeno, mas seu bebê tinha fome e ele não queria fazê-lo esperar para que comesse verduras saudáveis com carne magra assada e suco de frutas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Notas da tradutora:

Agora sim... eu coloquei o aviso certo no capitulo errado, então desconsiderem o aviso postado no capitulo anterior. Me digam o que achraram de Lestat como pai... boa coisa que não vai sair dessa união... esperem e verão. A gente se vê semana que vem.

Beistos.


	4. Um anjo entre humanos

**_Notas:_** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem um Roliwing JK, eu só me divirto com eles.

**_Notas 2: _**Essa fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** uma historia um pertence original **_Utena Puchico_** que gentilmente me sua autorização para traduzi-la. A historia original encontra-se no site **_Slasheaven_** caso alguém queria ler o original.

**_Notas 3: _**Contem limão, mpreg entre outras coisas. Enfim, se você não gosta tem uma infinidade de outros textos pra ler., Mpreg entre outras coisas. Enfim, se você não gosta tem uma infinidade de outros textos pra ler.

**_4 Notas: _**E, como não podia deixar de dizer, betagem um ficou por conta da Gika Black.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Um anjo entre humanos.**

- Fui ao tal colégio de humanos: "Gravitation". São NECESSÁRIAS muitas coisas que temos não.

- Que o como?

- Para começar, precisamos de um documento onde Harry nosso nome com figura, precisamos também saber que tipo de sangue ele tem e se já está vacinado.

- Ele está com todas as vacinas em dia. Eu mesmo como apliquei, Lestat.

- Então temos que fazer um documento para ele. Você sabe muito bem que para este mundo ele não existe. Pois estava antes no Mundo Mágico.

O sorriso de Louis ficou terno.

- Harry Poite du Lac - sussurrou olhos brilhantes com.

- Bem ... estava pensando ... - Pigarreou - Que Deveria Ser Harry Harry de Lioncurt.

O loiro se assustou ao ver o olhar fulminante que seu namorado estava lhe mandando.

-- **Meu **Filho** Não** vai ter seu nome. Harry é meu - disse possessivo - e será um Pointe du Lac.

- Mas sou eu quem vai levar e trazer ele do colégio. É de manhã e eu sou o único entre nós que a luz solar não faz mal se fico exposto por um tempo mais longo. Teoricamente, para as professoras desse lugar, eu serei seu pai.

- Isso não é justo ... - Murmurou.

- Tem razão Lestat Louis - falou calmamente Marius - alguém que conheço esses documentos PODERÁ sem fazer muitas perguntas. Dentro de uma semana ficarão prontos, depois é só matricula-lo.

Louis emburrado grunhiu e desviou o olhar pra uma janela. O sol, o maldito sol Tornava um impedi-lo de fazer o que Desejava com todas as suas Forças. Há tempos estava pensando na Possibilidade de fazer Harry legalmente seu filho sabia, mas como possíveis Consequências disso. Uma delas era justamente essa, não podre como conviver com atividades diurnas de seu filho, quando ele tivesse que ir a diferentes eventos que crianças de sua idade compartiam. Lestat, ao ter estado em contato com o sangue de sua antiga rainha, antes que fosse morta, sim podia se expor ao sol sem problemas. Era o único entre eles, por isso haviam decidido que seria ele que levaria Harry ao colégio.

- Não fica assim mon amour - sussurrou Lestat - É só um nome. Harry Continuará lhe chamando de papai e te amando como um de verdade.

- Eu sei ... Mas é tão difícil não poder tirá-lo de casa pelas manhãs para brincar, passear pela praia com ele ... tantas coisas que o sol me impedir de fazer com ele. E, justamente esta, uma das mais importantes para uma criança, o primeiro dia na escola, eu vou perder.

- É em momentos como este que me odeia por ter te convertido não é?

O silêncio que surgiu depois dessas palavras fez com que Lestat suspirasse sonoramente. Pensava que com uma chegada de Harry uma suas vidas o estado melancólico, triste e culpado de seu desapareceriam petit amour, mas ai estava de novo, essa expressão abatida marcando o precioso rosto do homem que amava.

- Se você não tivesse me convertido, há três anos não teria conhecido um Harry. E isso é algo do qual não me arrependo.

Depois de dizer essas palavras, Louis se retirou da biblioteca da casa, diante do olhar atento de Marius e Lestat.

* * *

- O que é ito papai?

- Este será seu uniforme do colégio, meu anjinho.

Os olhos verdes do menino se fixaram na roupa. Era branco com detalhes em azul marinho. Simulava um uniforme de marinheiro **(N / A: **como os do Japão**)**, O lenço, o chapeuzinho, como meias e como eram bordas da calça azul marinho. Completava o uniforme um par de sapatinhos brilhantes negros e uma mochila em forma de Kero. Uma coisa que papai Lou teve que revirar todas as lojas da cidade, pois Harry queria ter seu amado Kero perto, mas não podia levar o brinquedo para a escola.

- Ainda vai demorar papai?

- Só mais uma semana Harry. Petit está pronto para a escola, bate-papo?

- Sim! - Gritou assentindo fervorosamente - Papai Que você disse que ia leva eu pra tira sangue ... papi ... eu não quelo. Po que tenho que faze isso?

- Por que é importante saber que tipo de sangue tem você. Se você tiver um colocar PRECISAM acidente e mais sangue em você é por isso.

- Ah ... - Murmurou - E que tipo de sague papi você tem? Eu nunca vi sague sair do seu corpo.

Louis engoliu em seco pensando em como responder a essa pergunta.

- Eu também não sei ... E você nunca me viu sangrar por que nunca tive um acidente.

- Ta bom papai. Você sangue vai pra eu com tirar? To com medo ... O vô Marius falo que temos que ir a um ho-pi-tal - soletrou inseguro - Eu nunca fui papai Vem com a gente.

Acompanhado a esse pedido veio um olhar de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança. O moreno segurou a mão de seu filho, suspirou baixinho olhando com carinho para seu filhinho.

- Eu não posso te acompanhar meu filho, mas papai Vamos com você vai.

-Não Po que?

_"E por que as seis da manhã, ea essa hora o sol já está bem alto."._

- Por que seu papai tem coisas importantes para fazer Harry - disse entrando Mekare quarto no do bebê - não basta só acompanhar Lestat te?

- Sempre que a gente sai di dia tão meu otro eu com papai vai - disse Harry com uma franzida testinha - Mas ta bom - sorriu Abertamente - Eu vou com meu papai Let.

- Anjinho Muito bom. Agora vai brincar.

Os dois vampiros o viram sair correndo. Mekare Condescendente sorriu ao ver o sorriso triste nos lábios do mais jovem vampiro.

- Não pense nas dificuldades de sua condição Louis. Só pensa que esse menino te ama e que te DEVE uma excelente vida que tem.

* * *

Os olhos de brilhavam enquanto Louis Vestia Peça por Peça do uniforme não pequeno corpinho de seu filho adotivo. Harry James de Lioncurt era um verdadeiro anjo vestido de marinheirinho, com seus olhos verdes brilhando de nervosismo, por ser seu primeiro dia de aula, e com sua mochila em forma de Kero nas costas. Era perfeição da imagem e da beleza.

- Por que ta chorando papaizinho? - Perguntou passando uma de suas mãozinhas na bochecha direita do Vampiro moreno.

- Por que você está lindo meu amor - murmurou acariciando a cabecinha de cabelos negros Desordenados - Você cresceu tão rápido, que não poso acreditar que vai para escola.

- Ta tiste po que eu vai? - O olhou confuso - Po isso ta cholado?

- Eu choro por que estou orgulhoso de como você cresceu e por que te amo muito - o abraçou.

- Eu tamém te amo papi - sussurrou Abraçando o pescoço de Louis.

O vampiro o Carregou no colo e saiu do quarto. Na porta de entrada todos os vampiros que conheciam o pequeno Estavam esperando os. Estavam incrivelmente emocionados por compartilhar esse dia especial com o menino. Lestat sorria malicioso ao ver a emoção que despertava seu filho nesses seres que, em teoria, eram frios, e que só se preocupava em sobreviver para matar.

- Tudo pronto petit chat? - Lestat perguntou se aproximando dos dois abraçados.

Estavam Pareciam que um ponto de se separar por toda a vida, se aferravam um ao outro de tal forma que seria impossível separá-los. O olhar de Louis tinha tal decisão que Lestat temeu que ele não deixasse o menino ir ao colégio.

- Eu quelo que papai Vem com a gente Lou - Harry murmurou mais forte Abraçando o pescoço do vampiro.

- Já te falamos que ele não pode ir - disse Armand exasperado.

- A gente já conversou sobre isso Harry se lembra? - Tentou Jesse.

- Eu sei, mas não entedi nada do que vocês falaram - Fez carinha de choro.

- Bem, Harry. Deixa de fazer birra, hoje ficou combinado que eu ia te levar ao colégio e assim será. Vamos Anda, que já é tarde - Lestat teve que usar um pouco de força para separá-los. Quando fez isso colocou o menino não tem e Chão Louis ajoelhou perto dele.

- Acompanhar Lamento não poder te. Era o que eu queria mais ...

- É po o sol que te faz dodói papai?

Vários vampiros Olharam e ofegaram surpresos uma figurinha do pequeno que sorria meio de lado.

-Do que você está falando?

- Mmmhhh .... - Ladeou a cabeça - sempi que a gente sai de dia papi Let e que vai. Nuca vi você peto da janela de dia. E sua pele ... - Disse acariciando uma branca pele do rosto - Não é como a minha. A vovó Maharet falo que minha pele é assim poque eu vo la fora. O sol te faz dodói?

- Ah ... - Trocou um olhar dos COM resto - Vampiros É verdade meu anjinho. Minha pele é sensível e os raios do sol uma machucam.

- E meus tios e os tamém vovós? - Disse olhando para o resto dos presentes - Eles tamém não sai sem sol.

- É verdade pequenino - disse Khayman - O sol machuca nossa pele. Por isso não podemos te acompanhar, nem nós nem seu papai.

- Mmmhhh ...

- Você entendeu não é meu amor? - Seu papi perguntou um tanto alarmado.

- Sim papai - sorriu e rodeou o pescoço de Louis com os braços - Quando crece eu vou achar um jeto de sai no ocê com sol.

- Obrigado meu tesouro - murmurou a beira do Pranto.

- Bem então ... vamos? Não vai querer chegar tarde em seu primeiro dia de aula não é pequeno?

- Não pai! - Gritou. Olhou novamente para o rosto de seu papai Lou e lhe dei um beijo estalado - Vou senti sadade papai.

- Eu também meu amor. Vai se divertir.

- Sim papai!

- Tio Santino quer um também _Baccio _de despedida _ragazzo._

Harry sorriu um seu tio favorito e foi se despedindo de todos com um beijo na bochecha. Lestat suspirou impaciente e quando terminou seu filho, o agarrou pela mãozinha e saíram da casa.

- Ele sabe poderia fazer?

- O Marius dizer que quer?

- Harry é um mago. Quando ele crescer, ele poderia conseguir um jeito para que possamos sair durante um dia de sol. Nossa rainha podia fazer, pois ela tinha um pouco de poder mágico correndo em suas veias. Se ele quiser, pode realizar um feitiço que proteja nossa pele dos raios ultravioleta.

- Está falando sério? - Daniel parecia interessado.

- Sim, ele tem razão - falou Maharet - A magia pode ser muito Favorável para nós. Sei que Harry é um mago poderoso, demonstra o seu passado assim - olhou para Louis - Se o amor que ele tem por você mesmo para tão grande como ele diz, não duvido que ele POSSA realizar um feitiço anti-solar.

- Mas para isso temos que explicar para ele o que somos - murmurou Armand.

O moreno de olhos verdes fez um gesto de Apreensão.

- O _ragazzo _não é _idiota_. Mas cedo do que tardiele perceberá o que somos.

- Prefiro que seja mais tarde ...

- Ele não vai nos Desprezar por sermos vampiros Louis - Mekare sorriu - E muito menos a você ... Ele te ama demais para sentir isso.

Do lado de fora da casa, um ano negro BMW507 1959 os esperava, Lestat tinha comprado esse carro para se exibir na frente dos outros pais. Ia ser um pai muito jovem e queria dar uma melhor impressão. Seu amour não estava muito feliz por isso, mas ele tinha se Encarregado de fazê-lo entender que ele comprou esse carro só para se exibir e não pra paquerar alguma mãe solteira ... ou pai.

- Pai ...

- Sim filho.

- Po que o sol não te faz dodói?

- Por que eu sou seu super-papai e tenho poderes especiais.

- Vedade? - Perguntou com os olhos verdes brilhando de emoção.

- Petit Claro, bate-papo. Mas você não pode contar pra ninguém - um piscou olhou - Esse é nosso segredo.

Harry assentiu fervorosamente enquanto apertava com força sua Mochilinha. Tinha um pai com poderes especiais! Como os da televisão!

Chegaram ao colégio "Gravitation Onibusfobia", pois este era perto da casa Expresso (Pedido de Louis). Quando o Príncipe dos Vampiros desceu do carro muitas cabeças se voltaram para vê-lo. Estava quase todo vestido de negro, uma calça de algodão era eo casaco de couro, mas era uma camisa branca e estava aberta até o peito, onde podia ver um colar de ouro com um medalhão de prata em forma de dragão. Colocados tinha óculos escuros e seu cabelo loiro estava preso atrás de sua cabeça, seu cabelo brilhava tanto pelos raios de sol que parecia ser branco. Sorriu com graça fazendo mais de uma ficar ruborizada.

- Pequeno Vem - disse Harry ajudando a descer do carro.

- As pessoas OIAM um estranho gente - o menino gaguejou, enquanto seu pai o ajudava um colocar sua Mochilinha.

- É por causa do encanto de seu pai meu amor. Não se preocupe Você se acostuma - piscou novamente para o pequeno e pegou sua mãozinha, depois para entrar no famoso colégio.

Quando entraram não ficariam salãozinho onde as crianças do pré-escolar, Harry ficou emburrado. Todos os olhares se pareciam dirigidas a ele e seu pai não parecia aborrecido com isso, pelo contrário, sorria de maneira radiante. Isso não estava lhe agradando sentia que estava traindo seu papai Lou.

- Que Po faz ito?

- Por que estão admirando minha beleza, bebê. E eu como não sou egoísta os deixo me admirar. E você Deveria ir se acostumando você, quando for mais velho vai ser tão bonito como seu e Lou papai As pessoas não vão cansar de te olhar.

_"Embora no Mundo Mágico eles vão te olhar por outra coisa." _pensou fazendo uma careta.

- Bom dia - um que parecia ser uma professora saudou a todos. Era baixinha de cabelo loiro escuro. Parecia ser amável e sorria ternamente. Lestat anotou isso em sua mente, seu amour tinha _exigido_ que observasse bem como era a professora para saber se deixaria seu bebê em boas mãos - Se me fizerem o favor de deixar as crianças. Vou dar uns minutinhos para se despedirem, vamos já começar as aulas.

- Disse o loiro se agachando até ficar a altura do menino - Esta é uma prova Bem, campeão - de fogo, sem você vai ficar a quatro horas por gente. Acha que dá conta?

-... sim - não soava muito convencido.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso - sorriu e arrumou seu melhor chapeuzinho - Eu vou ficar lá fora e quando você sair eu vou te um grande comprar sorvete de chocolate antes de voltarmos para casa.

- Papai não gosta que eu vir isso ...

- Mas como será seu prêmio por se comportar bem, nós não vamos contar nada pra ele - piscou - A gente se vê logo Pettit - beijou sua bochecha.

- Xau pai.

* * *

- E ai?

Lestat sorriu de lado e rodeou uma cintura de seu amante para lhe dar grande beijo. Louis protestou, estava muito ansioso para saber o que tinha acontecido na escola para ficar de beijos por ai. Praticamente havia saltado em cima do outro vampiro quando este entrou na casa.

- Está tudo bem ... - Disse tranquilo - A professora e parece ser muito boa, sabe o que faz.

- Harry não ficou com medo? O bem receberam? Tinha muitas crianças? Não te pediu para trazê-lo de volta? Ele ...?

- Calma Hein - interrompeu uma catarata de perguntas. Tomou o rosto do jovem de olhos verdes entre suas mãos - Eu te falei que está tudo bem. Ele estava um pouco nervoso ... Mas uma vez que pegou confiança, começou a aproveitar tudo. Você DEVE se tranquilizar. Nada vai acontecer com nosso filhinho mon amour.

Louis fez uma careta de insegurança, mas assentiu e depois se refugiou não amplo peito de seu amante. Ia custar a ficar tranquilo durante essas quatro horas que ia estar separado de seu filho.

**Na escola .-**

A professora os grupinhos em Fez SENTAREM de quatro nas cadeirinhas para crianças de sua idade. Ela havia dado um pequeno discurso de início e lhes indicou que, por ser o primeiro dia, iam se conhecer melhor.

Harry olhou para seus companheirinhos de mesa. Uma menina ruiva de olhos azuis olhava insistentemente para a porta. Pela sua cara de horror, o Mexia ansiosamente moreninho supôs que ela não queria estar ali, as mãos e de vez em quando suspirava entrecortado. Do lado dela estava outro menino, Harry notou que ele era estranho, seus olhos eram como ele nunca tinha visto antes eram rasgados e sua pele não era branca todo. O outro menino, que estava bem na frente dele, mais chamou sua atenção, pois seu rosto parecia triste e REFÉM. Era bem fraquinho, de cabelo castanho e belos olhos marrons. Percebia uma aura de profunda tristeza que o rodeava e Harry ficou com muita pena.

-Oi - disse uma professora com eles sentando. Tinha visto que nenhum deles falava e por isso se aproximou nomes - Já sabem seus? - Viu que todos negaram com a cabeça, sorriu - Bem, então vamos começar por essa bela senhorita então ...

- Eu chamo Serenita Kou, teno quatro anos e não quelo ficar aqui - murmurou uma ruivinha.

- Logo você vai se acostumar pequena. Só nos dê uma oportunidade e você vai ver que vai ser muito divertido. Agora você - olhou para o menino de traços orientais.

- Sou Koji, quatro tamém tenho, mas eu quelo fica aqui. Meu irmazino eu falo que é divetido.

- Mas é claro que é Koji. Vamos continuar com ... Esse pequeno.

- Sou Harry - disse timidamente - Semple vivi com meus E eles Papais queliam que eu viesse aqui otras pala blinca Criaças com.

Senerita olhou o menino interessada.

- Seu papai é o loiro? - Harry assentiu - É muito bonito ... parece um anjo. Desses que a fala mamãe.

- Mas você não parece com ele. Eu paleço com meu pai - disse Koji pensativo.

Agora foi Harry quem ficou pensativo, indeciso de como responder a essa pergunta. Por alguma estranha razão, seus pais lhe disseram para não falar que tinha dois pais. Que as pessoas deste lugar não iriam entender por que ele tinha dois em vez de um. Ele sabia que as pessoas normais tinham uma um papai e mamãe. Nos contos que seu avô contava Marius sempre tinha uma mamãe e papai um, mas ele não conseguia entender muito bem o mãe queria dizer, já lhe tinham explicado ... Mas ele não entendeu direito.

Agora estava em uma encruzilhada. Deveria mentir e dizer que era parecido com sua mamãe? Ele se parecia com seu papi Lou, mas ele não era uma mulher. E, principalmente ele não gostava de mentir. Todos seus tios, avós e pais lhe diziam que era bom mentir não.

- Harry DEVE ser parecido com sua mãe, crianças - a professora o resgatou. Ela sabia que Harry era filho de Lestat (era isso o que ele tinha dito) e que agora estava namorando com um ... Homem. Não tinha certeza de que as outras crianças Deveriam saber disso. De sua parte, pensava que era um desperdício que esse _manjar_ fosse gay.

- Minha Sim, _mamãe_ se chama Louis - murmurou.

- Quer dizer Luísa - corrigiu Serenita.

- Ah ... sim.

- Bem - a professora olhou para o último aluno da Mesa. Que ficou estranhamente calado durante toda a conversa. Ela sabia o porquê e não pode deixar de olhá-lo com tristeza - E você como se chama pequeno?

- Eu ... sou Neville Longbottom - sussurrou inibido.

- Um prazer te conhecer Neville. Não quer dizer alguma coisa mais?

O castanho negou Rapidamente com a cabeça.

- Certo, agora vamos trocar de mesa para conhecer o resto da turma.

Eram num total de vinte e crianças foram trocando de mesa até todos conhecerem. Isso levou muito tempo, mas depois de visitar uma última mesa. Harry ouviu o primeiro sinal do recreio. Foi pegar sua merenda em sua mochila e Decidiu sair junto com Serenita e Koji. Já estava do lado de fora quando percebeu que Neville se mantinha afastado de todos, Decidiu então ir se sentar perto dele.

- Por que você fica aqui? Não bincar que?

- Não com negou - a cabeça - Eu não vou fica muito tempo na escola. Não posso faze amigo.

- Poque ?

- Eu não tenho Papais - sussurrou - E num molo ofanato ou familia com otra subs-subst - mordeu o lábio inferior - com Bom gente que cuida de mim. A senhora ta com Peterson em casa eu e me toxe aqui.

- E você não vai fica com sempe pra ela?

- Não sei - deu de ombros - Já fiquei com gente otas, mas nunca fico muito tempo. Por iso não vo fica aqui ritmo mito.

- Mmmhhh ... - Ficou pensativo - Seus E papai?

- Foram pro céu com minha vó.

- Pro céu? - Perguntou confuso.

- Sim - Neville o olhou estranhamente - Morrelam e fóruns pro céu. Lá em cima.

Os dois levantaram e viram suas Cabecinhas o céu celeste que estava banhado de imensas nuvens brancas. Era realmente um belo dia de verão.

- Ah ... E po que foram pra lá?

- Não sei. Não me contaram.

Desde esse momento, Harry e Neville bons amigos ficaram. O castanho sorria mais vezes que antes de chegar ao colégio, ele parecia mais feliz. No entanto, a tristeza nunca abandonava seus olhinhos, pois ele sabia que um qualquer momento uma senhora que cuidava dele poderia desistir dessa responsabilidade e enviá-lo novamente para o orfanato. Então ele iria para uma escola do estado. Não poderia mais ficar nessa era particular e que teria que se separar de seu amiguinho Harry.

**Continuará ...**

* * *

**Notas da tradutora:** Eu achei esse capitulo muito fofo, me deu uma peninha do Neville ... Mas já não se preocupem, já essa situação vai ser revertida, no próximo capitulo um personagem que eu amo fará sua aparição definitiva na história.

Até semana que vem.

Besitos.


	5. Um anjo loiro

**_Notas:_** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JK Roliwing , eu só me divirto com eles.

**_Notas 2: _**Essa fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** uma historia original pertence a **_Utena Puchico_** que gentilmente me sua autorização para traduzi-la. A historia original encontra-se no site **_Slasheaven_** caso alguém queria ler.

**_Notas 3: _**Contém lemon, mpreg entre outras coisas. Enfim, se você não gosta tem uma infinidade de outros textos pra ler

**_ Notas4: _**E, como não podia deixar de dizer, betagem um ficou por conta da Gika Black.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Um anjo loiro.**

- Lupin, guarde estes livros na estante de Transfigurações, por favor.

O castanho de olhos dourados sorriu triste. Seu sorriso jamais voltou a ser radiante desde os acontecimentos do Hallowen de 1981. Já haviam passado três anos e o sofrimento de Remus Lupin não havia diminuído.

Ele não tinha família, por isso os amigos que tinha feito em Hogwarts passaram a ser parte de sua família. Parte de sua manada, já que ele era um licantropo. No entanto, todos eles haviam desaparecido. James e Lily Potter foram assassinados por aquele que se auto-nomeou Lord Voldemort. Frank e Alice Longbottom tiveram o mesmo destino, pelas mãos de Bellatrix Lestrange e Rockwood, o fato deles estarem cumprindo uma sentença em Azkaban não diminuía em nada sua dor. E se isso não fosse pouco, Sirius Black, outro de seus irmãos, foi declarado como traidor... o travesso Padfoot os traiu, vendendo os Potter, assassinado Peter e a vários Trouxas. O castanho sabia que ele merecia ser condenado a prisão perpétua em Azkaban, mas isso não o impedia de sofrer por ele.

Desde daquele fatídico dia nada foi igual para ele. Ele ficou sozinho no mundo e por causa da sua condição era muito difícil encontrar trabalho, por sorte o dono dessa livraria não temia sua maldição e tinha lhe dado um emprego. O salário não era bom... mas isso era mais do que ele poderia pedir.

Suspirou sonoramente enquanto arrumava os livros. Se as mortes e enganos que pesavam em sua mente não eram o bastante, também se somava o fato de que o filho de seus melhores amigos, Harry Potter, já estava há três anos desaparecido. Do bebê não sabia nada, era como se a terra o tivesse engolido. Remus sabia que ele estava vivo e isso o tranquilizava um pouco. Ele só esperava que Harry estivesse com alguém que o tenha acolhido e o amasse e que ele não tivesse contato com o Mundo que o deixou sem nada.

Quase o mesmo aconteceu com o filho dos Longbottom. O pequeno Neville ficou aos cuidados de sua avó Augusta Longbottom, mas ela horrorizada e triste com as perdas, tinha fugido para o Mundo Trouxa para tentar esquecer. No entanto, há dois anos, chegou à notícia que ela tinha falecido num hospital Trouxa e do menino não se tinha notícia, só que ele foi deixado em um dos vários orfanatos da Inglaterra.

- Vou sair por uns instantes, Lupin. Você toma conta de tudo – o dono do lugar anunciou da porta.

- Como o senhor quiser. Até mais tarde.

***Não muito longe dali***

Um loirinho tinha a cara fechada e parecia chateado. Suas mãozinhas estavam segurando o braço da cadeira onde estava sentado e balançava suas pernas. Olhou novamente para a porta por onde seu pai tinha desaparecido, mas nada de sair dali. E isso já tinha sido há mais de uma hora e ele estava muito aborrecido. Seu pai tinha dito que esperasse sem sair dali, no entanto ele era uma criança de quatro aninhos e, se bem que ele era muito obediente, sua paciência tinha limite.

Olhou a porta de saída e seus olhos brilharam. Talvez pudesse sair e ver as vitrines das lojas que estavam perto do escritório e voltar antes que seu pai saísse. Parecia que seu pai tinha esquecido dele e não achou que se importasse que ele saísse para xeretar um pouco.

Draco se decidiu e pulou da cadeira. Andou com o característico andar que só um Malfoy poderia ter e foi até a saída. Teve que usar bastante força para abrir a pesada porta, mas afinal conseguiu. Do lado de fora estava um dia maravilhoso, sorriu e começou a andar. Era bastante curioso para uma criança criada com a etiqueta de um sangue puro.

***Livraria* **

Estava sentado lendo um livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, seu chefe já estava ausente há mais de duas horas, tinha certeza que ele não ia voltar hoje. Isso não significava problemas, ele morava próximo dali e não tinha inconveniente em fechar a livraria. Uns gemidinhos chamaram sua atenção e levantou o olhar para a porta de entrada. Ali estava em menininho loiro. Seu coração encolheu ao ver sua carinha molhada de lágrimas e como olhava com medo para todos os lados.

Ele nem pensou duas vezes e decidiu que não podia deixá-lo ali chorando, quando encontrasse sua mãe iria repreendê-la. Como pode deixar esse anjinho chorar dessa maneira? E por que estava sozinho?

Caminhou decidido até a porta e a abriu. Draco quando escutou o som da campanhinha deu um pulo e olhou assustado para o homem.

- Oi pequeno – Remus disse se ajoelhando do seu lado – Por que está chorando?

Ele o olhou curioso, esse senhor tinha algo de diferente. Seu pai sempre lhe dizia que não falasse com estranhos, mas esse homem não parecia querer lhe fazer mal. O radiante sorriso que lhe dava era prova disso.

- To pedido – balbuciou.

- E onde estava sua mamãe antes de você se perder? Pode se lembrar?

- Eu não tenho mamãe ela tá no céu – soluçou.

- Oh – mordeu o lábio inferior – Com quem você estava?

- Com meu papai.

- Ah bom – disse secando as lágrimas do menino com um lenço – Se lembra como era o lugar onde estava?

- Era um pedio gande.

_"Isso não adianta muito" _pensou ternamente. Olhou bem para o menino, o pequeno o lembrava a alguém, mas não sabia bem quem. Era lindo, sem dúvidas, e seu pai devia estar orgulhoso dele. Embora imaginasse que agora ele estaria era desesperado mesmo. No entanto, ele não podia abandonar a loja para levar o menino até algum Auror para que pudesse encontrar seu pai. Suspirou e carregou o menino em seus braços, ficou feliz ao ver que o loirinho não resistia ao abraço.

- Quer ir comigo até lá dentro? Tenho certeza que seu pai está te procurando, não acho que ele demore em chegar até aqui. E se não chegar, quando meu chefe voltar, eu mesmo vou te ajudar a procurá-lo. Certo?

- Sim – Draco gritou apertando com mais força o pescoço do licantropo. Ele gostou desse senhor e se ele queria que ficasse com ele, ele ficava.

* * *

- O que foi Harry? – Daniel perguntou ao ver o semblante pensativo do menino.

- Tio Danny... – disse se levantando do chão para sentar-se nas pernas do moreno – Po que a gente vai pro céu?

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando o menino com surpresa.

- O que exatamente você quer saber?

- Meu amigo Nev falo que seus papais morreram e foram pro céu. O que é morrer?

_"Quem manda eu perguntar o que aconteceu?"._

- Bom... – titubeou – Quando a gente morre... bem... a gente dorme para sempre. Seu coração deixa de fazer tum tum e não voltamos a acordar.

Harry juntou as sobrancelhas e aproximou sua orelha do peito de seu tio.

- Mas seu coração não faz tum tum e você está vivo.

- Ah... "_Socorro!"._

E como se tivesse escutado o grito mental... Armand apareceu nesse exato momento, trazendo com ele um copo de sangue que estava bebendo.

- Oh meu amor – suspirou – Preciso de sua ajuda aqui.

- O que foi? – disse com irritação. Com certeza era outra dessas perguntas irrespondíveis.

- Harry quer saber o que é a morte.

- A morte é quando todos os seus sinais vitais deixam de funcionar. O que ocasiona que o sistema nervoso central não receba oxigênio, fazendo com que o cérebro morra então o corpo fica sem vida.

Tanto Harry como Daniel continuaram olhando para Armand. Ele os ignorou sentando-se no sofá mais próximo.

- Meioor eu pegunta pro vovô.

- Sim bebê – disse olhando mal seu amor – E seu amiguinho com quem vive, se os pais dele foram para o céu?

- Ele vive no ofa...ofanato, mas agora tem uma senhora cuidado dele. Ele sempre ta tiste, não tem família. Ele fala que é gande para que o adotem. Ele falo pra eu, que não queria ter amigo ele não vai fica muito tempo na escola.

- Oh, que triste – disse comovido – Como ele chama?

- Neville, ele é muto bom e gosto muto dele – sorriu.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy estava perdendo todo seu característico andar despreocupado e o semblante frio de seu rosto. Há meia hora estava procurando seu herdeiro e nada de encontrá-lo. Quando o maldito a quem serviu fielmente durante a maior parte de sua vida assassinou sua esposa **(N/A: **Pobre Cissa... Já disse que ela é um estorvo viva.**)**, achou que morreria. Seu filho tinha apenas cinco meses de vida quando aconteceu. Então teve que criá-lo sem ajuda, somente com os elfos domésticos. Daquele momento em diante ele jurou que o Senhor das Trevas iria pagar. Na realidade, não sabia como ia fazer, mas tinha a ajuda de seus amigos Severus e Rodolphus Lestrange, juntos tentavam achar um modo de matar o desgraçado. Por ironia do destino, resultou que um moleque mestiço de um ano de idade, filho de Grifinórios, conseguiu matar esse ser das trevas.

Aquilo trouxe muito alívio para eles. Principalmente para Lestrange, já que ele ficou livre de sua lunática esposa e, graças às influências de Lucius, também de Azkaban. Agora os três eram muito amigos e eles procuravam ajudar-se mutuamente. No entanto, agora seu mundo desmoronava. Sabia muito bem que Draco não ia ficar quieto o esperando, mas não queria deixá-lo em casa e o maldito do Fudge o entreteve mais do que o necessário. Se não fosse por que esse idiota era necessário para manter sua posição no Ministério, há muito tempo teria dispensado ele.

- Já cheguei Remus – o chefe do castanho ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver seu empregado com um menininho loiro em seu colo, enquanto lia um dos livros de histórias infantis que tinha na livraria.

- Ah senhor – Remus sorriu seus olhos brilhavam estranhamente – Encontrei esse menino chorando na frente da loja há uma hora e meia, mas não pude ir procurar seu pai, pois a livraria ia ficar sozinha. Posso ir agora?

- Pode... só não demore?

- Combinado. Vamos Draco?

- Sim!!! – Draco gritou. Estava tão bem com esse senhor, mas sabia que seu pai estava preocupado com ele – Você me compa um sovete Remus?

- Claro vamos tomar um sorvete, enquanto isso a gente vai procurando seu pai.

Lupin carregou o menino e juntos saíram do local. Caminhou com o pequeno até a sorveteria mais próxima, ali pediu um sorvete para o loirinho e tornaram a caminhar.

- Então pequeno você ainda não me disse como é seu pai ou qual é o nome dele.

- Eu pareço com meu papai – disse orgulhoso – A gente tem o mesmo cabelo, mas o dele é mais gande. Os olhos tamém são da mesma cor e seu nome é...

- Draco! Oh por Merlin, até que enfim te encontro.

Remus levantou seu olhar e sua respiração parou uns segundos. Agora sabia com quem Draco era parecido... se era tão evidente. Eram quase idênticos. Esse formoso anjo era filho de...

- Lucius Malfoy.

Os olhos prateados do loiro estreitaram ao olhar o homem a sua frente. Tinha que admitir que era o ser mais belo que já viu. Não se admirava que lhe conhecesse, pois ele era uma figura pública, o que foi estranho foi o tom. Havia certo ressentimento em sua voz, um pouco de dor e surpresa. Olhou mais atentamente, ele não lhe era estranho. Embora, ele se lembraria de alguém tão lindo... só que...

- Papai! – exclamou sorridente – A gente acho ele Remus.

O loiro juntou as sobrancelhas... Remus? Foi ai que chegou a seu entendimento, não mostrou sua surpresa e decepção ao saber quem estava com seu filho, mas mesmo assim, dava para notar em seu aristocrático rosto.

- O que faz com meu filho licantropo? – sibilou – Me entregue ele.

Draco deu um pulo ao ouvir o tom de seu pai. Viu a tristeza no lindo rosto do senhor Remus e teve vontade de chorar, não queria vê-lo triste e muito menos se separar dele.

_"Licantropo"_, essa palavra por si só já era horrível, mas ser dita dessa maneira e que essa pessoa fosse justamente quem o chamasse assim, havia doído no fundo de sua alma. Desceu Draco lentamente até deixá-lo no chão e agachou para olhar em seu rosto.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer Draco. Vá com seu pai.

- A gente vai se ve de novo? – perguntou com o lábio inferior tremendo perigosamente.

- NÃO, meu filho. Você não tem nada a ver com esse Grifinório – disse com desprezo – Anda, vem de uma vez, te espera um grande castigo por sair sozinho por ai.

O menino fechou a cara olhando irritado para seu pai. Por que tratava assim o senhor Remus? Se ele foi tão amável com ele! E isso de castigo, pois sim... Pois foi ele quem o havia abandonado por mais de uma hora!

- Eu quero volta a ve o senhor Remus. Ele foi bonzinho com eu.

- Já disse que não Draco. Vamos embora – estendeu a mão impaciente.

- Vai bebê. Se você andar por aqui novamente, pode voltar a escapar... e ai já sabe como me encontrar.

- Ta certo Remus – sorriu malicioso, dando uma lambida no seu sorvete. Estava derretendo!

A boca de Lucius abriu de surpresa e indignação. Como esse grifinório e de todos, justamente, _esse_ se atrevia a dizer para seu **filho** que o desobedecesse? Remus só levantou o queixo de maneira desafiante.

- Espero que não fale sério filho.

- Não vo fugi se você me trais pra ve o senhor Remus quando eu quero.

Lucius olhou para seu filho como se não o conhecesse.

* * *

- Então... a morte é quando a pessoa não volta a abrir os olhos porque uma coisa na sua cabeça quebo? – Harry olhava para seu avô atentamente.

- Sim Harry. Quando seu cérebro, que é algo que a gente tem dentro da cabeça, quebra já não podemos abrir os olhos e ai a gente morre – explicou pacientemente.

- Ah... E como que a gente vai pro céu?

- Por que os humanos têm... – o forte pigarro de Jesse fez com que reformulasse a frase – Quer dizer _nós _temos uma coisa chamada alma, um espírito. Não é o corpo que vai para o céu, mas sim a alma.

- E o que é alma?

- Alma é algo que não dá pra ver, pois está dentro da gente. A alma é que faz você se sentir feliz, triste ou com raiva. Os sentimentos se formam na alma. E quando o corpo morre, não precisa mais dela, então ela vai para o céu para um lugar chamado Paraíso.

- No céu tem uma cidade que chama Paraíso? – perguntou cético.

- Sim mais está muito lá em cima e não dá para ver.

- Mmmmhhh... – resmungou não entendendo muito bem a explicação de Marius – Ta bom vovô. Obigado por me contar – sorriu e abraçou o vampiro.

O resto dos presentes suspirou aliviado. Nem Louis, nem nenhum dos outros conseguiu explicar de uma maneira que o pequeno entendesse. Por isso, Marius sempre era o escolhido para explicar as coisas mais difíceis, na verdade ele parecia mesmo um avô, pois sempre encontrava com sua infinita paciência um jeito de explicar que o pequeno entendia facilmente.

- Vovô... pode me explicar o que é _sadomasoquismo_?

- LESTAT!!!

* * *

Só dois dias tinha passado do primeiro encontro de Draco e Remus. O castanho não entendia o porquê, mas sentia muita saudade do pequeno loiro. Ele queria achar que era impossível que ao compartilhar duas horas com o pequeno pudesse ter se afeiçoado tanto a ele, à vontade de vê-lo não ia embora, provando que era sim... possível ter se afeiçoado a ele. Entristecia-lhe saber que, sendo filho de Lucius Malfoy, esse desejo jamais se cumpriria.

O som da campainha da porta atraiu sua atenção. Nem bem olhou para porta quando sentiu _algo _agarrar suas pernas.

- Remus!!! – Draco gritou com seus olhos cinza brilhando emocionado, agarrando-se a ele como se fosse sua taboa de salva vidas.

-Draco? – sorriu confuso e se agachou para pegar o pequeno em seus braços. O abraçou com força sentindo o suave odor que o menino soltava – O que faz aqui?

Seus confusos olhos dourados se fixaram em Lucius Malfoy que tinha uma expressão mal dissimulada de profundo desagrado.

- Não sei o que você fez com meu filho, Lupin – resmungou – Mas se não o trouxesse aqui para te ver ia ter que enfeitiçá-lo.

- Senti saudade, Remus! E vim pra você le um livro igal da otra vez!

- Mas... eu estou trabalhando – fez um gesto de apreensão ao olhar para seu chefe.

- Viu o que eu te falei Draco. Vamos embora.

- Você não quer que eu fica aqui Remus? – murmurou fazendo um biquinho.

- Claro que quero! – exclamou assustado. Se o menino começasse a chorar o castanho ia ficar de coração partido – Só que agora eu estou ocupado.

- Mas não tem nada pra eu faze e papai tem que ve esse caleca do minito.

- Draco.. – Lucius disse em tom de advertência. Em péssima hora o garoto o escutou chamando Cornelius Fudge de careca. Agora seu filho só se referia assim ao falar do Ministro.

- Ah Draco... – Lupin riu. Lucius se remexeu incômodo, esse sorriso fez seu corpo reagir de forma estranha – Pode ficar, mas se pedir permissão ao meu chefe.

- Posso fica senhor? – vozinha de bebê e cara de anjinho.

O dono da livraria não pode negar nada diante das carinhas suplicantes de seu empregado e do menino loiro. Além do mais, já tinha notado que o pequeno era um Malfoy e talvez aquilo pudesse ser bom para ele no futuro.

- Pode ficar – suspirou – Mas somente se não atrapalhar seu trabalho, Lupin.

- Não, ele não vai me atrapalhar – disse rapidamente – Posso cuidar dele e atender a livraria sem problemas.

- Ok, então vou até o armazém comprar algumas coisas.

- Está feliz?

- Sim! – gritou abraçando com força o pescoço do homem lobo.

Remus olhou para Lucius sorrindo de uma maneira que há muito não fazia. O loiro piscou e sentiu seu coração bater de maneira estranha. Por um momento passou por sua mente ver essa cena todos os dias, Lupin com seu filho nos braços, seria muito bonito. E se fosse possível... que o licantropo estivesse grávido.

- Pode deixar Malfoy. Vai fazer o que precisa fazer que eu cuido dele.

- Tudo bem – sibilou – Quando eu voltar a gente vai embora sem reclamação. Ficou claro Draco?

- Sim papaizinho! Demora muuuuito! – disse se despedindo com um aceno de mão.

Depois de mandar um olhar de traição para seu filho, o loiro mais velho saiu do lugar.

- O que você quer fazer primeiro? – Remus perguntou olhando para o menino – Ler ou comer um pedaço deste chocolate delicioso que tenho no bolso?

- Os dois!

* * *

Haviam passado três semanas desde que Remus cuidou de Draco a primeira vez e agora não passava nem um dia sem que se vissem. Aquilo não agradava Lucius em nada, mas sua saúde mental, seus tímpanos e o amor de seu filho que estava em jogo se não cedesse aos escandalosos pedidos de seu filho para visitar **seu** Remus.

A relação entre Draco e esse grifinório cresceu de tal maneira que era impossível para Lucius acreditar. Com somente algumas palavras bem ditas ou um sorriso terno, o licantropo conseguia que Draco comesse até as mais asquerosas verduras que eram necessárias para sua idade, algo que ele jamais conseguiu... nem debaixo de ameaça.

Era por isso e, por muitas outras coisas, que uma idéia estava formando em sua mente Sonserina. Se bem que, antes teria moído a _"Crucios"_ quem sugerisse tal coisa, agora parecia ser uma ótima idéia. Severus tinha lhe dito que era uma loucura, mas que tinha que reconhecer que esse ex-Maroto tinha um toque especial para manejar as pessoas. Rodolphus, de sua parte, só tinha erguido uma sobrancelha e depois deu de ombros, dizendo que fizesse o que tinha vontade, era seu filho que estaria exposto a um homem-lobo. Uma atitude muito dele na verdade.

- Lupin, tenho uma proposta para te fazer.

Remus desviou o olhar de Draco, pois estava cortando a carne em pedacinhos para que o menino comesse, para fixá-lo em Lucius. Há três dias que não tinha forma de tirar da cabeça de seu filho a idéia de visitar o grifinório, Malfoy decidiu convidar Lupin para almoçar e para passar um tempo com o menino durante sua folga. Mentiria se dissesse que não estava se sentindo á vontade. Todos sabiam que Lupin era um homem inteligente, alguém com quem poderia manter uma boa conversa, desde Hogwarts que era assim. Não por nada ele foi eleito monitor e teve excelentes notas de toda a Casa da Grifinória, junto com a falecida ruiva Evans.

- E o que seria Malfoy?

Respirou fundo conectando seus olhos com os do licantropo, aquilo que iria dizer poderia ser uma loucura. No entanto, era preciso.

- Gostaria de trabalhar para mim? – disse arrastando as palavras, aparentando tranquilidade. _"Aparentando"_, pois sem nenhuma razão coerente seu coração estava acelerado – Quero que você seja babá de Draco.

A boca de Remus abriu ligeiramente devido a surpresa, notava-se que, de todas as propostas que Malfoy pudesse chegar a fazer, essa era a que menos esperava. Draco olhava para Remus e depois para seu pai enquanto mastigava suas verduras, que seu querido amigo insistia que eram muito boas, só comia por que depois ele lhe presenteava chocolate e contava muitas histórias. Também estava fazendo muito esforço para não dizer nada. Seu pai já tinha contado sua idéia para ele, mas disse que se mantivesse calado o deixando manejar tudo. Não queria pressionar Remus, se decidisse aceitar ser sua babá ir ser por sua própria vontade.

- Está falando sério?

- Claro, estamos falando do meu filho. Eu não poderia estar falando mais sério.

- Mas eu já tenho trabalho.

- Nesse trabalho você ganha uma miséria – sibilou – Estou te propondo um trabalho que você nunca poderia ter. Te ofereço comida, casa e um bom salário. Além do fato que você poderá estar com meu filho. Que não sei por qual razão do destino gosta muito de você e sei que o sentimento é recíproco.

- Eu sei disso... mas você sabe de minha..._condição_ – disse com um toque de amargura em sua voz.

- Já falei com Severus sobre isso, ele te fará a poção Mata-Cão quando você precisar. Não vou cobrar nada por ela. Sei que com ela você não será perigoso para meu filho.

Remus mordeu seu lábio inferior pensativo. Lucius olhou excitado esse lábio que entrava e saia da boca do grifinório, como a língua de vez em quando os umedecia e como eles ficavam vermelhos por essa ação. Logo, imaginou uma forma muito mais prazerosa de fazer esses lábios carnudos ficarem vermelhos.

- Vou te pagar 350 galeões, sem descontar nada de comida, poção ou moradia. O que me diz? – estava ansioso pela resposta, mas sua voz e sua máscara de frieza não deixavam transparecer nada.

- Merlin, Lucius, você está me propondo algo com que jamais sonhei em ter...

- Então... aceita? – seu coração voltou a acelerar, pois sem perceber Remus o chamou por seu nome e não por seu sobrenome como era o costume.

- Não – disse com firmeza. Lucius o olhou surpreso, Draco já estava fazendo um bico – Primeiro quero impor algumas condições.

A surpresa de Malfoy passou a indignação. _"Condições? Como esse grifinório se atrevia a pedir tal coisa!?"._

- O que quer Lupin? – sibilou.

- Primeiro, eu vou ser exclusivamente babá de Draco, não vou te servir em nada.

- Isso é óbvio Lupin. Eu não preciso de você para nada – desdenhou.

- Bom... segundo... se vou ser babá dele acho que também vou ser seu professor, posso ensinar um pouco de magia e todo o necessário. Mas estará **_absolutamente _**proibido o ensino de certas coisas do... _sangue_, se você entende o que quero dizer.

O loiro crispou os lábios enquanto sua irritação crescia.

- Certo – grunhiu. Se não fosse por que o homem que pregava tais ideais estivesse morto e, que, principalmente o destroçou ao matar sua esposa, agora mesmo estaria mandando esse grifinório impertinente à merda.

- E terceiro, quero que desapareça da sua Mansão todo o objeto de magia que _não for _saudável para Draco – cruzou os braços.

Agora os olhos de Lucius soltavam faíscas e sua mão tremia de vontade de pegar sua varinha, escondida em seu bastão com cabeça de serpente.

- Há muito tempo que me desfiz disso. Tudo o que eu tenho está em Gringotts e os mais valiosos conservo em casa, estão debaixo de feitiços impossíveis de transpassar para alguém como ele.

- Perfeito – sorriu – Então temos um trato – estendeu uma de suas mãos esperando que Lucius a pegasse.

Olhou para essa mão duvidoso, mas bastou ver o olhar suplicante de seu filho para, depois de suspirar, estreitar a mão do outro com um forte aperto.

- Ebaaa! – Draco gritou pulando de sua cadeira para abraçar Remus com seus pequenos braços.

- Draco comporte-se – Lucius repreendeu – Estamos em um lugar público.

- Awww que isso. Draco é uma criança de quatro anos. É normal que se comporte assim. Deixe-o exteriorizar seus sentimentos – Remus murmurou sorrindo para Draco, o sentando em seu colo para que o loirinho terminasse seu almoço.

Lucius se perguntou se não foi uma má idéia contratar o licantropo para ser babá de seu filho.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora: _**Dei uma revisada básica no texto, mas não esperem grande coisa... Eu não sei como manejar esse site até hoje, então se tiver mais algum erro me perdoem e me digam onde está.

Eu adorei traduzir esse capitulo Harry chibi é tudo de bom.

Até semana que vem.

Besitos... Ah, sim mandem seus reviews a gente fica tãooooo feliz!


	6. Um anjo castanho

**_Notas:_** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JK Roliwing , eu só me divirto com eles.

**_Notas 2: _**Essa fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** uma historia original pertence a **_Utena Puchico_** que gentilmente me sua autorização para traduzi-la. A historia original encontra-se no site **_Slasheaven_** caso alguém queria ler.

**_Notas 3: _**Contém lemon, mpreg entre outras coisas. Enfim, se você não gosta tem uma infinidade de outros textos pra ler

**_Notas4: _**E, como não podia deixar de dizer, betagem um ficou por conta da Gika Black.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Um anjo castanho.**

Um novo dia de escola estava começando e Lestat estava vestido para dar água na boca. Ele gostava que as mães (e pais) das outras crianças o olhassem com admiração. Desde que Harry chegou a suas vidas, ele quase não saía, somente ia se alimentar e voltava, então não tinha tempo de se deleitar quando os humanos admiravam sua beleza. E fazer suas travessuras... bom isso agora era coisa do passado. Agora ele era um pai responsável.

- Pai, a gente chego tade ota vez.

- Ah, vamos, petit chat. Sua professora não vai dizer nada... só tenho que piscar um olho para que ela esqueça de tudo.

- Eu vo conta pro papai Lou – disse emburrado – A pofessora disse que se chegasse atasado di novo, ia manda um recado para meus papais.

- Certo bom... prometo não tornar a me desviar do caminho. E não sei do que você reclama... sei que você gosta de passear comigo por ai antes de vir a escola.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até a sala de aula, onde a professora estava esperando fazendo a chamada para saber quem estava presente. Já tinha passado da letra L, mas Lestat sendo Lestat conseguiu convencê-la de que não levasse em conta o atraso inventando uma desculpa qualquer.

**Recreio.-**

**- **O que foi Nev? Cê ta esquisito...

O menino olhou para seu amiguinho com os olhos chorosos. Soluçou várias vezes e começou seu relato.

**Flash Back.-**

- Por favor, Richard, ele é só uma criança.

- É um maldito moleque com o qual você não tem nada a ver. Você presta mais atenção nele do que em mim! – o homem rugiu.

- Por favor, Richard – ela parecia desesperada – Não fala assim... só estou tomando conta dele, você sabe que não posso ter filhos e...

- Então prefere ele?

- Não!! – disse alarmada – É só... só...

- Então decide... – caminhou até a porta – Não vou voltar a essa casa até que você devolva esse menino.

A mulher que cuidava de Neville sentou no sofá e começou a chorar. Neville saiu do seu esconderijo e foi correndo para seu quarto. Ali ficou sentado num quanto, no chão e com suas costas grudadas na parede. As lágrimas começaram a descer por seu pequeno rosto triste.

**Final do Flash Back.-**

**- **Oh... – Harry não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu sei que ela vai me devove pro ofanato – limpou as lágrimas com a manga de sua camisa – Vou senti saudade Hady.

- Não vai voltar pra escola?

- Não... se vou pro ofanato vo muda de escola.

Harry juntou as sobrancelhas. Não, essa opção não era aceitável para ele, não queria deixar de ver seu amiguinho. Koji e Serenita eram bons com ele, mas Neville era muito querido no seu parecer. Não ia permitir que o separasse dele. Mas o que fazer? Ele era muito pequenino... Como poderia evitar que essa senhora levasse seu amiguinho de volta para o "ofanato"?

Foram brincar como em todos os dias, mas a atitude triste e distante do castanho tornou a aparecer, por isso não foi tão divertido como nos outros dias.

- O que você tem, meu filho? – Louis já estava assustado ao perceber que seu bebê não queria comer. Ele parecia pensativo e muito triste. Isso não era normal para uma criança de quatro anos, que a única coisa que pensar era em se divertir e fazer travessuras.

- Cê lembra que falei do meu amigo Nev? – Harry começou a falar, enquanto aceitava relutante uma colher da comida que seu papai estava lhe dando.

- Sim, o que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele falo que a senhora que cuida dele vai leva ele po ofanato e não vamo ver ele mais – fez um biquinho.

- Oh meu amor, isso é inevitável. Se ela não pode cuidar dele, é normal que o leve de volta para esse lugar.

- Mas Nev ta tiste, chorava quando me falo.

- Quem estava chorando? – Daniel perguntou entrando no lugar.

- Meu amigo Nev, a gente não vai se vê na escola – murmurou – Eu não quelo que ele vai embola papai. Ele não pode fica com a gente?

- Não, Harry, as coisas não são tão simples – disse comovido com os pensamentos de seu bebê – Tem que fazer muitos documentos para poder trazê-lo para morar aqui.

- Mas eu não quelo que ele vai embola – soluçou – Vou senti saudade – não conseguiu agüentar mais e começou a chorar.

- Não chora Harry! – Louis gemeu. Aproximou-se de seu filho e rodeou seu tremulo corpo com seus braços.

Daniel também estava triste e muito comovido, então deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos enquanto olhava a cena.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês? – Khayman perguntou ao ver que, tanto Harry, quanto Louis e Daniel estavam chorando por quem sabe o que.

Ninguém respondeu e o egípcio só recebeu olhares fulminantes, por isso abandonou o lugar sem falar mais nada. _"Esses três são mesmo muito estranhos..."._

* * *

Acabaram de ter uma intensa sessão de amor. Armand sorria satisfeito enquanto rodeava com o um braço a estreita cintura de seu amante. Daniel, de sua parte, estava mordendo o lábio inferior nervoso e de vez em quando olhava receoso para seu amante.

- O que foi? – o ruivo murmurou beijando o pescoço do moreno.

- Hoje de manhã eu estava falando com Harry... – começou escolhendo bem as palavras – Ele estava triste por causa de seu amiguinho Neville, você sabe quem é não é verdade?

- Eu ouvi falar dele sim.

- Bom... ele agora vive com uma família substituta. Com uma mulher para ser mais exato, mas nosso anjinho disse que a mulher não quer mais ficar com ele... que vai devolve-lo para o orfanato. Harry estava tão triste por isso – disse dramaticamente – Porque isso significa que eles não vão se ver mais...

Armand bufou mentalmente ao perceber que, como sempre, seu amante estava dando voltas no assunto sem dizer o que queria de verdade.

- Ele até começou a chorar e perguntou a Louis se não poderíamos trazê-lo para morar aqui em casa – girou para conectar seus olhos violetas com os do seu criador – É sério, ele estava **_tão_** triste... que me partiu o coração.

- O que exatamente você está tentando me dizer? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Bom... amor – disse dengoso – Pessoalmente acho que a idéia de Harry não é ruim. Poderíamos trazê-lo para viver aqui...

- Como...? – disse incrédulo.

- Quer dizer... Não seria bom ter outra criança entre nós? – perguntou fazendo círculos na pele do peito de Armand – Segundo Harry, Nev é um anjo como ele. Muito terno e procura carinho que seja sempre...

- Deixa ver se entendi – disse detendo essas mãos habilidosas. Armand sabia que se continuasse com essas caricias, poderia concordar com tudo e, ele sabia que Daniel era consciente disso. _"Maldito manipulador"_ – Você está tentando me dizer que quer adotar esse moleque?

- Não chama ele de moleque – resmungou – E sim, é isso o que eu quero, mas não para que Louis cuide dele, o coitado já está ocupado com Harry... – suspiro dramático – Acho que o melhor é a gente adotar ele. O que acha amor dos amores, meu céu... luz dos meus olhos? – piscou.

- Ah... – pigarreou. Daniel sabia que ele não podia resistir quando ele fazia essa carinha! – Não é uma decisão que podemos tomar assim de repente. Além do mais, os humanos não vão nos entregá-lo facilmente.

- Mas somos vampiros meu amor – disse rapidamente – Temos mais de um truque em baixo da manga para conseguir trazer Nev para viver aqui.

Armand ficou calado enquanto observava seu namorado. Daniel tinha um brilho de esperança no olhar que há anos ele não via. Estavam presentes quando Louis apresentou Harry, mas seu animo foi diminuindo à medida que o menino mostrou sua preferência por Louis, apesar de que o moreno passava muito tempo com seu Dan. Pois o vampiro mais jovem já tinha compreendido que para Harry, o moreno e Lestat eram seus pais e o afeto não era o mesmo. Por outro lado, ele sabia muito bem que, desde sempre, o garoto de olhos violetas sonhava em ter um filho.

E esta era sua única oportunidade, mas ele tinha que entender que não era tão fácil como aparentava. Harry ficou com Louis de maneira simples, com o pequeno Neville não ia ser assim.

- Não posso de dar uma resposta agora meu amor. Temos que consultar os outros com respeito a isso.

Não estava dando uma negativa definitiva, mas também não era um sim. Daniel entendeu isso e sorriu para seu amante. Se abraçaram com força, pensando o que aconteceria se conseguissem trazer o pequeno. O moreno desejava com todas que nada impedisse de cumprir o desejo que despertou nele, desde que o-menino-que-viveu chegou a suas vidas.

* * *

- Harry, tesouro, vem aqui que eu quero falar com você... – Daniel parecia nervoso.

- O que foi? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele adorava esse gesto em seu tio Santino.

- Quero que você pergunte para seu amiguinho Neville o endereço da casa onde ele mora com _essa_ mulher – não pode evitar o tom de desdém.

- Pra que...?

- Vou fazer uma visita para ele – sorriu – Quero conhecê-lo.

- Você tá esquisito tio Danny... mas vo pegunta pra ele.

- Obrigado tesouro.

No outro dia a troca de endereços foi realizada no mais absoluto segredo. Harry achava tudo isso muito divertido, e Daniel não queria que Armand descobrisse que ele estava planejando ver Neville, já que estava proibido de ter qualquer contato com o menino sem saber se os outros vampiros iriam aceitá-lo. Armand sabia que seu amor ia ficar afeiçoado profundamente ao pequeno e não queria criar falsas esperanças.

Nessa mesma noite Daniel usou todas as manhas que tinha aprendido depois de viver todos esses anos com esses vampiros (principalmente com Lestat) para distrair seu namorado e ir em busca de Neville. Quando chegou ao conjunto de apartamentos esperou pacientemente que essa mulher abandonasse o lugar. _"Deixando uma criança pequena sozinha para ir atrás de seu amante!"._

Usando seus poderes de vampiro para pular até chegar ao terceiro andar e andou até o apartamento 5C. Bateu na porta e esperou calmamente.

O pequeno menino que abriu a porta o deixou com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto, soube que seu amor tinha razão, já estava apaixonado por esse pequeno castanho. Jurou por todos os Deuses que ia conseguir que seus companheiros aceitassem a adoção de Neville, mesmo que custasse sua vida.

- Oi... – cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Oi. O senhor precisa de alguma coisa? A senhora Julia não tá.

_"Ah... ainda por cima é tão educado."._

- Eu não estou procurando ela – disse tentando ocultar a irritação que sentia por essa mulher – Eu quero falar é com você mesmo, Neville.

- Comigo? – juntou suas sobrancelhas – Como sabe meu nome?

- Harry de Lioncurt me contou. Eu sou tio dele.

Os olhos de Neville brilharam emocionados e sorriu amigavelmente ao estranho. Não duvidou em deixá-lo entrar e ali estiveram várias horas, até que Daniel achou prudente ir embora, pois queria manter segredo.

- Onde você estava?

- Ah meu amor – Daniel assustou, mas não perdeu o sorriso bobo que adornava seu rosto – Eu estava com um anjo.

Armand bufou olhando seu namorado.

- Você fez não é mesmo? – reprovou – Te falei para não ter contato com o moleque sem falarmos com os outros.

- Eu não pude agüentar! E não me arrependo! – sorriu – Nosso Neville é um amor! Estou impaciente para trazê-lo para casa... – e saiu murmurando que tinha que arrumar um quarto confortável, comprar roupa e um monte de coisas mais. 

O ruivo só rodou os olhos e foi procurar Lestat, tinha que convocar uma reunião o quanto antes.

* * *

- Já estamos todos aqui. De que querem falar? – Marius perguntou.

- Bom... nós...

- Queremos adotar o amiguinho de Harry e trazê-lo para morar aqui.

Armand grunhiu, fuzilando seu amante com o olhar. Não era para ser sutil?

- Vedade? – Harry gritou – Quando ele vem? Amanhã? Vai domi no meu quarto? Vai pode ii comigo quando tio Santino me leva no parque? – o moreninho estava muito emocionado.

O italiano tossiu e olhou muito interessado em algum ponto na parede, pois Louis o estava fuzilando com o olhar. _"Voltou a sair com Harry sem a minha permissão!"._

- Bom, é isso o que queremos falar. Todos sabem qual é o problema com o amigo de Harry – o pequeno moreno estava tão aflito que contou o problema de seu amiguinho Nev, para todos os vampiros da casa – Daniel acha que podemos adotá-lo e trazê-lo para morar aqui com a gente e também fazer companhia para Harry.

- Ah... – Jesse disse vacilante.

Os vampiros estavam mudos. Eles também sabiam da vontade de Daniel de ser... _mãe_... mas as coisas não eram assim tão simples. Neville já era uma criança mais velha e a coisa ficava mais complicada, pois ele estava no orfanato e os humanos sabiam de sua existência.

- É algo quase impossível – Daniel murmurou – Temos recursos para fazer uma adoção legal. Eu conheci o menino e ele é um amor, igual Harry. Não é justo que façam isso com ele... ele já está mais velho e eu duvido que alguma família queira ficar com ele e nós podemos dar essa família que ele precisa.

- Por favor... – Harry estava fazendo _aquela _carinha, ensinada especialmente por seu pai Let, que conseguia tudo o que queria.

**No dia seguinte.:.**

- Neville! – o moreno de olhos verdes gritou ao ver seu amiguinho – Tenho uma coisa pa te contar!

- O que...? – perguntou entristecido.

- Meu tio Danny disse que vai fala com a senhora do ofanato para ve se você pode vim pra minha casa – sussurrou com os olhos brilhantes – Ele falo que quer cê seja filho dele!

O castanho piscou olhando assustado seu amiguinho.

- Quem é Danny?

- Oh ele me falo que foi te ve na ota noite. Lemba? – o outro assentiu – Eu contei pa ele que a senhora quelia te devolver, então meu tio penso que seria bom que ocê venha viver com a gente. E meus otos tios e meus vovôs disseram sim! Você não acha bom?

- Sim... – disse emocionado.

**Mansão dos Vampiros (três dias depois).-**

- Não vão acreditar. – Khayman entrava com um estranho sorriso no rosto, com uma pasta em baixo do braço.

- Qual é o mistério? – Mael quis saber.

- Estive reunindo informação sobre o moleque que Daniel quer adotar.

Todos ficaram interessados. Daniel muito mais que os outros.

- O que achou?

- Seu nome é Neville Longbottom – leu – Filho de Alice e Frank Longbottom. Ambos magos, Aurores e membros da Ordem de Fênix, criada para lutar contra o Lord Voldemort. Nosso futuro sobrinho é um mago de sangue puro.

As mandíbulas de todos caíram sua surpresa era imensa.

- E isso não é tudo – continuou – Sua data de nascimento é 31 de julho de 1980, como a de nosso Harry Potter. E não termina por ai as coincidências, seus pais também foram assassinados por Comensal da Morte na noite de Hallowen de 1981. Foi sua avó que o trouxe para o Mundo Trouxa, como os magos chamam, mas ela morreu há dois anos e por isso o menino foi deixado no orfanato.

- Ou seja, as mortes de seus pais não são mera coincidência – Marius falou pensativo.

- Isso é tudo o que pude averiguar por hora – o egípcio disse fechando a pasta – Esses meninos têm muito em comum, o destino sim que é estranho. Já que os fez se encontrar no lugar mais inesperado.

- Mas essa informação não tira o fato de não podemos adotá-lo – Daniel disse obstinado – O que você averiguou a respeito?

- É igual à Harry. Com nossos contatos podemos adotá-lo sem a necessidade de visitas da assistente social, nem inspeções a qualquer hora do dia. Se o menino quiser viver com a gente na Mansão, só precisamos comunicar com um amigo meu do juizado infantil e teremos todo o necessário para dizer que ele é legalmente seu filho em menos de um mês.

- Perfeito então pode fazer – o de olhos violetas decidiu sem se importar com a decisão dos demais

* * *

Neville estava de volta ao orfanato, já fazia uma semana que não via seu amigo Harry e não tinha vontade nem de comer. Sua atitude era depressiva e nesse momento estava olhando a chuva fina que banhava a janela do quarto que partilhava com outros sete meninos mais velhos que ele.

O som da porta se abrindo o distraiu, a senhorita Piruru, uma jovem com quem tinha se afeiçoado bastante, pois o tratava muito bem, entrou com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Como vai pequeno?

- Bem – seu tom não dava crédito as suas palavras.

- Pois eu tenho uma ótima noticia para te dar – bagunçou o cabelo do menino.

- É... Qual?

- Seu novo papai veio te buscar Neville – sorriu ao ver os olhos do menino brilhando emocionados – Me ajuda a guardar suas coisas em sua maleta para não os fazermos esperarem?

- Sim!!

Quando o pequeno viu o vampiro moreno, correu até ele para ser abraçado e alçado nos braços deste. Desde aquela primeira vez que seu amigo Harry disse que seu tio queria adotá-lo. Daniel e Neville se viram várias vezes, em duas ocasiões Armand aceitou ir. Depois de tudo, ele seria o outro papai de Neville. Esse era o motivo de tão efusivo reencontro, o castanho já estava gostando muito de Dan e sabia que era ele quem iria adotá-lo. Só que a espera ficou insuportável.

Depois desse caloroso abraço e várias lágrimas, tudo esteve pronto para partir. Daniel quis vir antes, mas a entrega tinha que ser de manhã e ele, por causa de sua condição, não podiam aparecer lá a qualquer hora do dia. Mas esse dia, graças aos deuses, amanheceu chuvoso e o céu estava totalmente nublado, sem possibilidades de o sol fazer uma visita.

Neville despediu-se calorosamente da senhorita Piruru que não conseguiu evitar chorar um pouquinho ao saber que esse belo e carinhoso menino ia embora, mas entendia que era o melhor para ele. Partia seu coração ver como a tristeza sempre inundava seus olhinhos. Agora tudo isso mudaria.

- Oi Pequeno – Armand saudou.

Ele ficou esperando no carro. Diante da diretora do orfanato eles também tiveram que mentir e dizer que Daniel era casado com uma mulher. Não acharam conveniente dizer que eram um casal homossexual. No entanto, isso não molestava nem incomodava Neville em nada, ele achava que, enquanto houvesse amor, tudo estaria bem. Seu amiguinho Harry já tinha explicado que ele tinha dois papais, sua mamãe não chamava Luísa, como disse na escola, mas chamava Louis Pointe du Lac. Ah sim... o carro do ruivo era um Datsun 240 Z prateado, de nacionalidade japonesa ano 1970 **(N/A: **É um carro muito lindo, podem pesquisar no Google**).**

- Oi senhor Armand – disse tímido, a seriedade desse _garoto_ o intimidava.

- Deixa isso de senhor filhinho – os olhos de Daniel brilhavam pelas lágrimas recém derramadas – Armand é seu pai agora e eu sou seu papai.

Neville olhou para Armand em dúvida. O ruivo sorriu meio de lado e assentiu em direção do menino. Esse ato deu confiança ao menino que sorriu de orelha a orelha e apertou o abraço que tinha sobre o pescoço de Daniel.

- Ta bom papai e... pai.

Daniel não pode evitar fazer uma careta de desdém e reprovação ao ver o carro que era para duas pessoas. Olhou para Armand e este olhou para ele horrorizado. Esse olhar estava dizendo o que ele imaginava? Por acaso estava insinuando que tinha que se desfazer de seu Datsun? Mas tinha custando tanto para conseguir era uma peça de coleção!

- Esse carro não parece um pouco apertado meu amor?

- Ah...

_"Sabia... já começou com suas sutilezas."._

* * *

- Harry, calma.. eles já estão chegando, deixa de andar assim que estou ficando nervosa.

- Mas tia Jesse! – gritou agitando os braços – Já faz, mais de tês horas que eles foram! Meda! Eles vem num madito camelo!

- Harry!! – disse Louis escandalizado – Onde ouviu essa expressão? – Louis já estava fuzilando seu amante com o olhar.

- Do tio Khay.

O mencionado pigarreou olhando para outro lado.

- De todos os modos... – Marius falou socorrendo o egípcio – Você ainda não sabe ver as horas Harry. Três horas é muito tempo e não faz tanto tempo que eles saíram.

- Mas eu quero ver Nev – biquinho – E se algo aconteceu? E se a senhora não quer deixar ele vir com a gente? Isso de ado...ado... essa coisa é muito etanha...ainda bem que meus papais vivem aqui... – sorriu olhando para Louis e Lestat – E que eles não foram po céu como os de Neville.

Todos os vampiros ali presentes se remexeram incômodos em seus lugares. Pelo bem do menino, Louis tinha decidido não contar que ele era adotado. Quando chegasse à hora ele contaria a verdade, mas como Harry era esperto isso aconteceria mais cedo do que tarde, quando sua magia começasse a se manifestar.

O som do portão se abrindo liberou a tensão do ambiente. Ainda assim Lestat deu um forte abraço no seu amour ao sentir seu incômodo acompanhado de um sorriso tranquilizador. Sabia da insegurança de Louis e ele ia se encarregar de dissipá-las, pois tinha certeza do amor que Harry tinha por eles e esse amor não ia diminuir quando descobrisse tudo o que haviam escondido coisas do passado dele.

Harry gritou e se precipitou até a porta. Para ele, passaram eternos minutos até que afinal a porta se abriu. Por ela entrou um sorridente Daniel, carregando Neville e, um Armand muito emburrado. _"Meu carro!"._

- Neville!

- Oi Hady!

O castanho se remexeu nos braços de seu novo papi e este entendendo, o baixou. Os amiguinhos se abraçaram efusivamente e sorriram. Os vampiros presentes pensaram que esta era a cena mais linda que já presenciaram em sua _longa vida_.

- Vem Neville, quero te mosta os otros – isso fez com que o sorriso apagasse do rosto do castanho que olhou para Daniel apreensivo.

- Não tenha medo _ragazzo_. _Noi_ seremos seus tios _di ora in _diante. Eu sou tio Santino – piscou um olho agachando para ficar da altura do pequeno.

- Oi eu sou Neville – sorriu. Harry já tinha contado sobre seu tio Santino e esperava que ele chegasse a se divertir tanto como seu amiguinho dizia que esse senhor... quer dizer seu tio, conseguia diverti-los.

- Esse é meu papai Lou, Nev – Harry disse arrastando o moreno até chegar perto do novo integrante da família.

Os olhos de Neville brilharam emocionados ao conhecer o senhor que seu amigo tanto amava. A verdade é que eles eram muito parecidos, ele nem sequer se lembrava como eram seus verdadeiros pais. Mas isso não importava agora, com Daniel e Armand com ele, não tinha necessidade de pensar nessas coisas tristes.

- Oi Neville, bem-vindo a família.

Os olhos verdes brilharam emocionados por ter esse menino com eles. Tinha ficado muito aflito ao ver a tristeza de seu filho por não poder ajudar, foi por isso, que junto com Daniel, convenceu os demais para aceitarem o castanho. O emocionava ver o radiante sorriso de Harry e saber que seu coração era tão bom. Pois, com somente quatro aninhos, tinha idealizado um plano para não se separar do seu amiguinho.

Assim todos os vampiros foram apresentados e receberam alegremente ao pequeno. Marius foi apresentado como "vovô" e Mekare e Mararet como as "vovozinhas". Todos os demais passaram a ser tios de Neville Molloy, desse momento em diante.

- Vem tesouro, Harry e papai vão te mostrar seu novo quarto.

Quando os três desapareceram de mãos dadas. Todos os olhares se voltaram para o irritado ruivo.

- O que aconteceu? – Mael quis saber.

- Daniel falou que meu carro não é apto para uma criança e que precisamos de um carro maior.

Os vampiros o olharam com pena.

- Você é pai agora, isso traz muitas responsabilidades... disso eu sei. É melhor se conformar...

Todos olharam alucinados para o dono desse comentário. Lestat somente riu com superioridade.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Espero que gostem de mais esse capitulo... Feliz Natal pra todo mundo. Besitos e até semana que vem.


End file.
